Saving Us
by R.M. Munro
Summary: Picks up after the season 3 finale. Norma and Alex's relationship continues to develop.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Norma Bates sat impatiently at the desk in the motel. Three hours and fourteen minutes she noted miserably. Three hours and fourteen minutes since Dylan had dropped her off so he could search for Norman alone. He said it was because she was too panicky and needed some rest but she knew the real reason why. He was fearing the worst. Dylan wanted to protect her from seeing Norman in his darkest state.

She rolled her eyes Dylan was insane if he actually expected her to rest at a time like this. She had paced back and forth between the motel and the house about a 100 times waiting for any news.

She was just about to walk back up to the house when two pairs of headlights lit up the driveway. She frantically jumped out of her seat and rushed outside. She was taken aback when she saw it was both Dylan's truck and Alex's SUV.  
Dylan got out of his truck first. "Mom it's okay."

"It's never okay when you call me mom." She whispered and rushed to where Alex was lifting Norman out of the vehicle.

Alex set Norman on his feet and Norma's stomach turned. Norman stood staring blankly, blacked out. She reached for him and pulled him into her protectively. Alex looked at her concerned but backed off. Dylan approached her carefully.

"Norma, Romero found him like this." He whispered.

"It's okay Dylan. We can trust him."

Dylan looked her over. "Since when? He knows about the blackouts?"

"Never mind that now. We need to get Norman to the house."

She awkwardly attempted to pull Norman towards the stairs with very little success. Alex moved over to her and in one swift movement picked Norman up in his arms.

Norma's eyes widened. "Yeah... Okay that's probably more efficient."

She hurried up to the house and guided him in. Alex immediately went up the stairs and into Norman's room. She and Dylan followed behind. She rushed in and pulled the blankets back for him to lie Norman down. Alex stepped back to give her space to get him as prepared for bed as possible. Once she tucked him in and kissed his forehead she, Alex and Dylan left the room. She closed the door and leaned against it breathing heavily.

She tucked her hair behind her ear exhausted. "Dylan, honey, go get into bed. You've had a long night."

He looked between her and Romero . "Okay Norma. You'll be alright?"

"Of course sweetie." She hugged him. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

"Love you too." He replied and headed to his room.

She sighed and looked at Alex. "I guess we should talk." And started down the stairs.

He followed closely behind her into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and he sat in the chair across from her. He watched her intensely.

Despite everything she smiled at this. "Are you waiting for me to crumble into a thousand tiny pieces?"

"Maybe. Are you going to?"

"I don't know yet. Where did you find him?"

"He was standing at the boat launch. Just staring at the water."

Norma licked her lips and avoided his eyes. "Alex was Norman alone?"

"Yes he was."

She took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

He stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean am I sure? Of course I'm sure. I didn't see anyone else!"

She finally met his eyes and whispered "Alex... did you check the water?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex Romero normally liked to drive his SUV in total silence but since Norma was with him that was completely impossible. She sat tense in passenger seat tapping her fingernails against the glass. Under regular circumstances he would have stopped her but tonight wasn't under regular circumstances. He was taking her to the boat launch to get into a boat and search the water that he had found Norman staring into.

He couldn't believe he agreed to doing this right now. At four in the morning. He glanced over at her; she was a mess. Her hair was tangled, her make up was smeared, and her clothes were dirty and wrinkled. And yet she was still so beautiful.

He knew why he was doing this. His conversation with Bob Paris earlier finally made him understand what was happening. He was uncontrollably, undeniably in love with Norma Bates. He couldn't ignore his feelings anymore.

He smiled at how she had told Dylan that they could trust him. She was letting him in and he hadn't even told her about what he did to Bob.

How was he going to tell her about that now? How would she react to him killing someone for her? He killed someone for personal reasons. Was he really turning into his father?

He couldn't bear thinking about it anymore so he broke the somewhat silence. "We're not going to see anything in the water now. It's pitch black out."

Norma stopped tapping. "Well what am I supposed to do? I can't do this during the day! It's suspicious."

"Yeah," he replied with a laugh "someone might report it to the sheriff. Wouldn't want that."

She loosened up beside him. "Exactly! Have you met the guy? He can be a real ass sometimes."

He smiled. "We're here."

"Finally!"

Norma was out of the vehicle before he could put it into park. He followed out after her. She had already started pacing by the water.

He cleared his throat. "Okay stay here I'm going to get a boat."

He jogged to where the rental boats were piled up. He dragged a wooden paddle boat to where Norma was glaring at the water.

"Alright let's go." He said quietly.

* * *

"I can't see anything!" Norma exclaimed.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to! There's probably nothing anyways!" He said.

"Gimme your flashlight." She demanded.

He sighed and handed it to her.

She studied the black water annoyed that the light did nothing.

Her eyes started watering. "Damn it!"

Alex felt his heart clench in his chest. Before he could think better of it he started taking off his police belt.

Norma rambled a new plan as he took his jacket off.

"Maybe if we had a long stick. We could poke around and-" He stood up and dove off the boat. "Alex!"

The water became more freezing as he swam deeper into the darkness. He was about to swim back up and tell her there was nothing when his hand met metal.

'Shit.' He thought as he felt around. There was no doubt that it was a car. He miserably swam back to the surface.

"What the Hell?!" Norma yelled. "Are you insane? You could have been eaten by a shark!"

He pulled himself into the boat and collapsed in front of her. "A shark in the harbor? That would be interesting."

"Shut up." She said as she grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around his trembling shoulders.

She held him against her warm body. He closed his eyes and leaned against her.

He shivered in her embrace. "Norma, I found- there there's a car."

She stiffened momentarily and then held him tighter. "Don't worry about that now. Let's just get you warm."


	3. Chapter 3

Norma Bates had to admit she felt pretty cool driving the sheriff's SUV. As fun as it was she knew better than to say it out loud. Alex was already mad about being stuck in the passenger seat. She looked over at him; he was shivering and dripping wet.

She reached over and cranked the heat. As she pulled her hand away she eyed the switch that would turn the sirens on.

"Don't even think about it." Alex chattered.

She quickly put her hand back on the steering wheel. "I wouldn't have done it."

She continued to drive to the motel in silence. She was worried about Alex but because he'd agreed to staying at the motel she now had room to worry about the bigger problem.

The fact that Alex had found a car, a real car was absolutely terrifying. Why would Norman dump a car into the harbor? The only reasons she could think of gave her chills.

What if he had gone with Bradley Martin? What if he did something to her and then sloppily disposed of the car?

She shook these possibilities off. There's no way to link Norman to this car right now. He might have just ran out there after leaving the basement. God she was so scared!

What frightened her the most was how involved Alex was now. As close as she felt to him, he was still a cop. She couldn't ask him to put her and Norman in front of his job.

Regardless Norma knew she wasn't going to leave Alex in the dark anymore. No matter how scared she was. He was far too important to her now. She'd much rather tell him everything than risk losing him again.

She was so blown away by everything he had done for her. From saving her ass in the Keith Summers situation to getting her precious car back and everything in between. Even now he wouldn't be freezing to death if he hadn't jumped into the water for her sake.

She blushed slightly. No one had ever gone through anywhere close to the amount of trouble Alex did for her. How could she not trust him now?

Norma pulled into the motel parking lot and parked outside of room 11.

"Wait here while I go get the key." She said and hopped out.

She hurried into the office and found the keys. She came back to find Alex leaning against the door to the room.

"Home sweet home." He said wryly.

She smiled and unlocked the door for him.

"Okay get in the bath; leave your clothes out here and I'll wash them." She said and turned for the door.

He sighed. "Norma."

She turned to see him trying to unbutton his shirt with trembling hands.

She looked at him sympathetically and then closed the distance between them. She brought her hands up to the first button and suddenly felt nervous. She hesitantly unbuttoned it and then the next. She continued while he watched her until she reached the final button. She took a moment to admire his muscular chest and realized she wasn't done yet.

Norma bit her lip and allowed her hands to fall to his pant line. His deep intake of breath didn't go unnoticed. She gently undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

She looked up and met his eyes. His expression was difficult to read but she recognized it as the look he only ever gave her.

She backed up as the intimacy became too much for her. "There. You- you should be able to get the rest..."

"Uh, yeah, thank you Norma."

"Of course." She said and left the room closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex Romero sat wide awake in the motel bed. He still had the lights on even though the sun would be rising soon. There was no way he could fall asleep after everything that had happened during the night. His mind was racing as he thought of Bob Paris, the car in the harbor, almost freezing to death, and most recently Norma undressing him.

Alex could still feel her finger tips brushing against his stomach. He leaned his head back against the wall. What was she doing to him?

He was completely off his game. Every time she was around he couldn't think straight. He also kept making these stupid decisions for her benefit. He felt ridiculous yet he still wondered what she made of his romantic gestures.

Were they even romantic gestures? Alex had no idea. Getting her Mercedes back was definitely a good move. Still it wasn't good enough to prevent her from lying to him the same day. He had to admit that that hurt him pretty bad.

At least now he understood why she had done it. Norman was all she had for so many years. Her protective characteristic was one of the things he loved most about her. Along with her eyes, her smile, her childlike attitude, her-

A knock on the door veered his thoughts. He immediately pulled the blankets up higher as he realized Norma was probably here to give him the clothes that he was not wearing.

"Yeah?" He called out.

"Are you covered?" She called back.

"Yes."

Norma slipped inside the room closing the door softly. She put his clothes down on the dresser and tossed him his boxers.

He caught them and quickly slid them on under the blankets.

"Thanks. I guess this is the one exception to the don't do my laundry rule."

She smiled softly. "You look better."

"Yeah still I don't think I'll be doing any late night swimming for a while." He replied.

She laughed and sat on the edge of bed. "Why are you still awake?"

"I'm assuming the same reason you are. Can't sleep."

"Yes it's been a bad night." She said.

"Agreed." Alex moved over and laid down.

Norma hesitated momentarily before saying "Okay." and collapsing next to him.

He reached beside him and turned the lamp off. He turned back to see her watching him.

Norma sighed deeply. "I don't know what I'm going to do Alex."

He thought about it and then brushed her hair off her face. "You're gonna go to sleep and trust that we'll take care of it. At a decent hour."

"Okay" She said tired. "Goodnight Alex."

He smiled. "Good morning Norma."

* * *

Alex awoke feeling well rested which could only mean that he slept in. He opened his eyes and to his horror he noticed his arm wrapped around Norma. He ever so slowly lifted it from her and propped his head on his hand.

She was still facing him, her usually determined features were peaceful. He couldn't get over how perfect she was. He leaned over her and saw the time. He sighed as he knew he would have to wake her.

Alex brushed a finger across her cheek. "Norma."

She stirred slightly. "Norma."

She buried her face into the pillow. "Hm?"

He stroked her hair. "Norma, it's 11:30."

"Shit." She said and rolled over. She stared up at him sleepily and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I slept in."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Whatever, I say we deserved it after last night."

"Definitely." He agreed. "I should probably get to work. I still have the DEA to deal with."

She sat up yawning. "Oh yeah. How's that going?"

Alex grimaced. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay. I better go check on Norman." She stood up and slipped her heels back on.

She grabbed the doorknob and smiled. "Bye."

"Bye Norma."

She left and he threw his head back. Alex crawled out of bed and put his clothes on. He splashed some water on his face and then headed out.

He got into his SUV and put his head down on the wheel. He already knew it was going to be a long day; his entire vehicle smelled like Norma Bates.


	5. Chapter 5

Norma Bates stood at the window in her bedroom. She was watching Alex pull out of the driveway when a soft knock came on the door.

She turned around to see Dylan still in his pajamas. "Good morning honey, did you want some breakfast?"

"Nah I'm good. Did Romero stay at the motel last night?"

"Yeah he did. He was really tired after everything so I just told him to sleep here." She only somewhat lied.

"Oh I see. How long has he known about Norman?" Dylan questioned.

"How long has who known about me mother?" Norman said barging in from behind Dylan.

Norma sighed. "Norman, you remember how I told James about your blackouts and he told that bad man?"

Dylan looked confused. "Bad man? You mean Bob Paris?"

"Yes. Bob Paris knows everything that I told James- Don't look at me like that Norman I was drunk and upset!"

"So what? This bad man, this Bob Paris knows all this terrible stuff about me?" Norman said shaking.

"Yes Norman and he told Romero."

"What?!" Norman yelled.

"Norman, calm down." Dylan commanded.

"It's not that bad of a thing Norman. Sheriff Romero has been protecting us since Shelby! This doesn't change anything! If anything we're safer." Norma said defensively.

"This doesn't change anything? Safer? I highly doubt the sheriff is going to ignore the fact that I've killed people."

Norma froze. "People?"

"Oh come on mother, we all know I had something to do with Miss Watson's death. There's no sense denying it anymore."

Dylan took a small step away from Norman. Norma's heart was pounding. She almost demanded to know what happened to Bradley but decided not to. Instead she said she needed to go to town. She walked past both of her boys and out the front door.

Norma got into her car and drove around aimlessly for hours.

* * *

Three days passed by and the tension among the family was still strong. No one had spoken about Norman's freak out or the Bradley Martin situation. Norma was starting to believe that the worst had blown over when her phone rang.

She read the name on the screen. "Hi Alex."

"Hey Norma. Um I decided since it's been a few days I'm gonna get that car towed out."

She was quiet unsure of what to say.

"Norma?" His voice was full of worry.

"Yeah I'm here. I just thought we could forget about it." She said hopelessly.

"I can't forget about it Norma and neither can you. We need to know. Besides any evidence of Norman has been washed away by now. I'm going to say I got a call from an anonymous fisher about something in the water."

"Fine." She said defeated.

"Norma." He pleaded.

She hung up the phone. Tears stung in her eyes but she went to the bottom of the stairs anyways.

"Norman!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Norma heard him shuffle out of his bedroom. "What is it mother?"

"You're going to tell me right now what happened when you ran away with Bradley." She said sternly.

"I don't know! I left the basement where you had tied me up like a crazy person and met Bradley in the woods. I don't remember anything after that. I woke up in my bed. I probably just told her that I couldn't go with her."

She rubbed her temple. "Sheriff Romero found you blacked out at the boat launch." She teared up. "He is also pulling a car out of the harbor from that spot."

"Oh perfect. I suspect you're okay with this because the sheriff is so trustworthy." Norman said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare try to turn this on him. You need to tell me what happened to Bradley."

"I didn't do anything to her. You're unbelievable mother, we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't slept with that therapist!" He bit back.

He stomped down the stairs and grabbed his jacket.

"Norman where are you going?"

"For a walk away from you. You're crazy mother. Maybe it's time we start looking at nice mental institutions for you." He said through his teeth and stormed out.

"Damn it." She said frustrated and kicked the door.

"You think he killed her?" Dylan asked walking down the stairs.

"I don't know. Romero found a car in the harbor. He's getting it towed out right now." She said sadly.

"You really trust him not to say anything about Norman?"

"As much as I can. Hopefully the car has nothing to do with Norman or Bradley. Who knows if she was even here?" Norma said with false hope.

"Yeah. Look I'm gonna go hang out with Emma at the motel, you'll be okay here?" Dylan asked.

Norma raised an eyebrow. "You've been spending a lot of time with Emma lately?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Romero lately."

She nodded her head. "Touché."

* * *

Norma was napping on the sofa when she heard the knock on the door followed by the doorbell. She sat up and checked her watch. 9:03.

She stood up as the knock and doorbell pattern continued. Norma only knew one person impatient enough to be that annoying.

He finally stopped when she opened the first door. She opened the second. "Hey Alex."

Alex avoided her eyes. Her heart started pounding as she moved to let him in. He walked in and turned to face her.

"What is it?" Her voice panicky.

He watched her carefully. "I had the car pulled out. We uh, we found Bradley Martin stuffed in the trunk. Her head brutally smashed in."

Norma's breath staggered. She couldn't speak.

He grabbed her arm. "Norma."

She looked at his hand and shook it off. "Is that all?"

"Well yes." He replied.

She bit back tears. "Then you can leave. Thank you for coming by sheriff."

Alex wanted to argue but didn't. He walked past her to the door. His heart clenched when he heard her let out the tiniest cry.

He turned around to see her sinking to the floor just in time to catch her. He fell to the floor with her. He held her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"It'll be okay Norma. I promise." He said rubbing her back.

She shook her head against him. "He did it. I just know he did. They'll take him away from me." She croaked.

He barely noticed her confession. "No Norma. No one will take him away from you. I won't let them."

She wrapped her arms around him and continued to sob uncontrollably.

"I'll protect you. I'll always protect you Norma." He whispered into her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex Romero held Norma as close to his body as possible. She had been sobbing into his uniform for a long time. It hurt him because he knew that he couldn't take the pain away. He could only try to comfort her.

Which he did in his own awkward way; rubbing her back and whispering words of assurance. He had never been someone people looked to for comfort. He really had no idea what he was doing.

Alex took his attention off her for a moment and realized that they were still sitting on the floor. In the front entrance. He definitely had to move her somewhere more comfortable.

He adjusted himself away from her causing her to look up at him in confusion. He scooped her up in his arms and stood up.

"Oh." Norma exclaimed and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Couch or bed?" He asked.

She was still surprised. "Couch is fine. Alex you don't have to-"

"Please don't Norma." Alex carried her into the living room. He gently placed her down on the couch and then sat next to her.

Norma turned towards him and pulled her knees to her chest. She wiped her tears looking more defeated than ever.

She sighed deeply and looked away from him. "What are prison mental institutions like?"

Alex looked at her blankly. "Why would you ask that?"

Norma bit her lip and shook her head. "There's no way he'll get away with this. He killed her. But he's broken Alex. They can't send him to a regular prison. Can they?"

"No they can't. He'd be found mentally ill and- why are we even talking about this? Norman isn't going anywhere. No one is taking him away from you."

She tilted her head back. "What if he's already gone? I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Maybe if I reported him they wouldn't be so hard on-"

No. He could not let her throw this away, not after everything.

"Stop that Norma. You're just feeling sorry for yourself and being over dramatic. I'm not going to listen to it."

She blinked. "Sorry for myself? Over dramatic?" She stood up. "How dare you?! You wouldn't last a day in my shoes. Do you have any idea what I go through? Taking care of Norman, trying to be Dylan's perfect mom, not to mention putting up with your bullshit!"

"You're unbelievable Norma." He got off the couch and headed for the door only to spin back around. "I actually do know what you go through. You know why? Because I've been here for you this entire time! Not that you'd ever notice though; you're too busy lying and feeling bad for yourself!"

"That's not fair." Norma whined.

"No you know what's not fair Norma? The fact that I let you cloud my judgement and did something that will probably cost me my job! Now I'm willing to use whatever time I may have left as sheriff to protect you and Norman! And you're just gonna give up!" He shouted.

Shock filled her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." He stormed out of the living room.

Norma followed him back out into the front entrance. "Alex you don't get to walk away from me!"

"Watch me." Alex snapped back without looking at her.

He reached for the door only to be grabbed, turned around, and shoved up against it. Norma's grip was surprisingly strong. He couldn't get her off of him and for once he was pretty sure he wanted to.

"You crazy bitch!" He yelled.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. Just tell me what you did. You are not allowed to just say something like that and not tell me what happened!" She demanded as always.

He smiled bitterly. "Welcome to my world Norma."

"Alex," She threatened.

He shook his head at her. "Damn it, Alex Romero!"

He broke, pain spread across his face as he shouted. "I killed Bob Paris! I had no good reason! I just didn't want him to investigate Norman! I didn't want you to be heartbroken!"

She looked at him frightened sending a shooting pain through him. He was breathing heavily but tore out of her grip. She backed off easily.

Alex stood in the middle of the hallway and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh my God." He panted. "Oh my God. I killed him. I killed him to get what I wanted. I'm just like my father."

"Oh Alex." He faintly heard Norma say behind him. She reached out for him.

"Don't touch me." He said gathering his composure. "I'm sorry. I think I should go."

Norma nodded and got the door for him.

"Don't turn Norman in. This can't all be for nothing." He said quietly before leaving.

Alex's stomach was turning. He had grown up his whole life hating his father and now he had become him. He would never get Norma's fearful expression out of his head. And he knew sadly that Norma would never look at him the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Norma Bates stood on her porch staring helplessly at Alex driving away. She shouldn't have let him leave when he was so upset but she knew he wouldn't have stayed.

As much as she hated to admit it her and Alex's personalities were very similar. They were both incredibly stubborn and controlling. She knew that if they had been normal people that argument would have never happened.

Unfortunately they were not normal people and now she had to think of an apology. Norma felt awful for unreasonably blowing up at him for calling her over dramatic.

She was so torn about how their argument ended. About Alex's confession to her and to himself. He had killed Bob Paris in order to prevent the investigation into Norman. She knew that this would be the first time he killed for anything other than the good of the town.

When he first yelled it at her she was scared. She was scared because he had killed someone for her. She could tell that he misunderstood her fear as her being afraid of him. She wasn't afraid Alex. She was scared of what she had done to the moral sheriff.

It broke her heart to watch his realization sink in. To watch him decide that he was as awful as his father because of something he did for her. She was responsible for his actions.

She hurried back into the house and grabbed her jacket and purse. She flew down the stairs and into her car. She had to tell Alex that he wasn't like his father. That she was the bad guy.

She started the engine only to hear Dylan shout her name. He jogged around the car to her window.

She rolled it down. "What is it?"

"It's Norman, he's in one of the rooms. I don't know what's wrong with him but he's trashed the room. Completely destroyed it."

She angrily turned her car off and got out. "Which room?"

"4" He said nervously.

She stormed into the motel room but stopped in the doorway horrified. The room was a total disaster. Holes had been punched in walls, the bed was flipped over, the lamps shattered on the floor, the damage was extreme.

She was torn between crying and freaking out. A sound from the bathroom helped her make up her mind. She stomped around the wreckage into the bathroom.

She walked in to see Norman pulling the sink out of the wall. He had already smashed the mirror and broke the shower curtain rod.

"What are you doing?!" Norma screamed.

"Just rearranging mother. Like you told me to." He said smiling.

"I never told you to rearrange and I sure as Hell didn't tell you to destroy my motel!"

"Yes you did because Bradley stayed here remember? You really have lost your mind." He said in disbelief.

The sink came loose and crashed to the floor cracking in several places. The water sprayed from the pipe. Norma squealed and tried to cover the pipe with her hands.

"Well it looks like you have this under control mother." Norman said wiping his hands on his pants.

"Norman!" She yelled. "Norman get your ass back here!"

Norman closed the bathroom door without looking back. Norma groaned and continued to lose the fight with pipe. The water was cold and was starting to pool on the floor.

"Come on!" she screamed in frustration.

Norma kicked the pipe and threw her arms in the air. She couldn't help but question why her life had to be so terrible. Why couldn't she just live happily ever after? She stared at the water around her feet and realized that she truly was doomed.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex Romero sat shaking in his police SUV. He was parked in his driveway remembering his and Norma's argument. He felt like a total screw up. He had tried to do something for Norma's sake and ended up realizing that he was just as selfish as his father. His father who had drove his mother to suicide.

Alex had pledged his whole life to be a better man and yet here he was. Alone. That was the reason he killed Bob in the first place because he was so sick of being alone. He thought maybe if he removed Norma's problem she would see him as her hero and he wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

'Stupid.' He thought miserably smacking the steering wheel.

Now he had to face that Norma was afraid of him. She'd never see him as her hero only as a pathetic murderer. She already had one murderer to deal with.

On that topic, he still had to figure out what to do about Bradley Martin. He was very confused about the whole situation. He thought she had killed herself. Clearly she didn't so why did she fake her suicide? Or did someone fake it for her and keep her hidden?

He shivered at the thought of Norman holding her hostage somewhere this whole time. He needed answers and sadly there was only one place that he could get them. He turned his engine on and drove back out to the Bates Motel.

When he arrived at the motel he pulled in determined to ignore Norma. He was there as a cop to question her sons about Bradley. He couldn't let himself get distracted by her.

He parked outside the office and prayed Norma had gone to bed. He got out to be greeted by Emma leaving the office. Her lipstick slightly smeared.

She smiled. "Hey sheriff Romero! Norma's-"

"Not looking for Norma." It was better he didn't know where she was. "Do you know where I can find Dylan and Norman?"

"Dylan's in the office." Explains the smeared lipstick. "I think Norman's upstairs. Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just need to talk to them."

"I meant with Norma." She said awkwardly.

"Uh yeah. We're just uh at an impasse." He said uncomfortably.

Emma nodded and started walking around him she stopped right beside him and whispered. "I'm really rooting for you guys."

He straightened up shocked. "Uh um thanks."

She patted his back and went to her car. He looked back at her and shook his head. Was it really that obvious?

He walked into the motel office to see Dylan wiping lipstick off his mouth in the mirror.

"You better not let your mother catch you two doing that in here." Alex said from behind him.

Dylan jumped and turned around. "Seriously man, don't sneak up on people like that!"

He was just like his mother so Alex decided to re-use a line from an encounter with Norma. "Didn't realize walking into a motel office constituted as sneaking up on someone."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Norma's-"

Could everyone stop assuming that was why he was there? "Not here for Norma."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What are you here for then?"

Alex took a step forward. "What happened the night I found Norman?"

"Norman and Norma had a fight and he said he was leaving with Bradley Martin." Dylan shrugged.

Alex played dumb. "The one who committed suicide last summer?"

"No, well yes, but she didn't really."

"Really? How do you know that?" Alex questioned. He missed interrogating.

"Norman and I uh helped her fake her suicide and get out of town." Dylan said awkwardly.

"How come?"

"She killed Gil Turner for killing her father." Dylan confessed.

Alex smiled this was it. Their escape hatch. Killing Gil would have made her a serious target.

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"Bradley Martin is dead. Found her in the trunk of the car from the harbor." Alex said simply.

Dylan stared at him. "You're going to protect Norman."

Before he could respond the door opened. He turned to see Norma soaking wet. She barely noticed him as she stomped by to get a towel. He glanced out the window it wasn't raining.

He couldn't help asking. "Why are you wet?"

She glared at him through the wet hair on her face. "A pipe broke in room 4."

"Want me to take a look?" Alex asked sincerely.

"Have at it sheriff plumber guy."

He left the office with Norma huffing and puffing behind him. He opened the door to room 4.

"Woah did you have some rock stars staying here or something?"

Norma narrowed her eyes and he walked through the water into the bathroom. The porcelain sink was on the floor. The pipe uncontrollably sprayed water everywhere. He looked at it in shock.

"Oh so is this out of your area of expertise? Looks pretty bad." Norma said in a cocky tone.

Alex sloshed through the water to the pipe. He leaned down and turned the lever at the base of the pipe. The water stopped. Alex turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"That wasn't there before." She said weakly.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He looked down trying not to laugh.

Norma threw her arms up and motioned to her soaking wet body. "Do you think this is funny?"

He bit his lip attempting to conceal his smile. "No no of course not."

"Really how funny is it now?" Moving towards him with arms open.

"You wouldn't dare." He said taking a step back. She continued moving towards him. "Come on please."

The back of his foot hit the tub and she quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Gah! You're cold and wet! This isn't fair I already did this once this week!"

She laughed and rubbed her face in his chest. He regretted leaving his jacket in the vehicle but at the same time was happy to have Norma's arms around him. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry about our fight earlier." Norma said quietly. "You're not bad Alex, you did it for me. You shouldn't have but I'm happy that you care so much."

Alex rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry too."

"And I'm sorry that I can't help being crazy sometimes." She said sadly.

"You're not crazy."

She looked up at him and laughed. "You might want to try saying that again later when you didn't just call me a crazy bitch."

"Okay you're a little crazy but I wouldn't have you any other way." He pulled away from her. "Let's get this cleaned up."

"You'll help? Alex you don't have to."

"I know." He said with a smile.

"Okay. I'm going to get changed and... Grab some alcohol. We're in for a long night." She hurried off.

Alex smiled at her back. He was so incredibly in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Norma Bates stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing only her bra and underwear. She couldn't decide on what to wear. She wanted to look good for Alex but also knew she had to dress practical for cleaning.

She tucked her still damp hair behind her ear. Why does it even matter what Alex thinks of what she's wearing? Why did she care? From day one she had never cared about impressing him.

"Wait a minute." She said out loud.

She rushed over to her dresser. Day one, day one, it had to be here somewhere.

"Aha!" Norma said pulling the white and blue plaid shirt out.

She slipped it on and a pair of jeans. She doubted Alex would notice but it was a good outfit to work in. She did drag a body into the bathtub of the very room they were fixing wearing this shirt.

Norma tied her hair back and quietly headed down the stairs. With Norman asleep in his bedroom she didn't want to risk being too loud. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

She took one last look in the mirror and left the house. She took the steps slowly then usually. Norma couldn't understand why she was so nervous to be around Alex.

It might have been the fact that they had had a big fight just hours earlier. It also could have been the intimate hug they had shared a few minutes ago. She couldn't deny that she was in awe of him.

He was everything she ever wanted, he was tough and caring and could handle her. She blushed when she thought of the way that he had swept her off the floor into his arms.

He was literally her dream man and yet he was completely wrong for her. They were wrong for each other. He was the sheriff and she was the mother of a psychotic murderer. She was already afraid of the danger she had put Alex in by telling him as much as she had.

Norma could not have a romantic relationship with Alex Romero. She vowed to herself that they would not go there. No matter how strong the tension that burned between them got. He meant too much to her to destroy their friendship with some silly bound-to-fail relationship.

It was going to be hard to ignore the tension that she had felt since the moment she cleaned his cut. As difficult as it would be it was necessary.

She reached room 4 and walked in the already opened door. She smiled when she noticed Alex dropping towels on the floor. He had lost his police uniform and was now wearing only a black t-shirt.

She put the whiskey on the dresser. "How's that working out?" She asked.

"Well you know- uh." He looked at her and smiled. "You were wearing that the first time we met."

She looked down and blushed. She really hadn't expected him to notice. "Um yeah. I just threw it on."

"Ironic because here we are in the exact same room." He said picking up her lie.

"Just minus your creepy deputy and the dead guy in the tub."

He smiled. "Probably would have been nicer if we had met without them."

"No you would have still found a way to be a pain in my ass."

He raised his eyebrows. "I was a pain in your ass? Really? That's not how I remember it Mrs. Bates."

She reached over and snatched half of the towels out of his hands. "Well then you have a bad memory Sheriff Bulldog."

"You know I thought that was a crappy nickname from the moment Shelby told me you called me it."

She grinned and started throwing the towels down and shuffling around on top of them. "Regardless, I'm happy we met."

"Me too." Norma heard the smile in his voice.

She kicked the towels away and grabbed a broom. She swept all the glass into a pile.

"You gonna tell me what happened here?"

She sighed deeply. "Norman said I made him do it because Bradley stayed here. He hallucinates stuff sometimes."

He nodded. "Don't worry about it. We'll have this better in no time."

She smiled softly. "Okay tough guy help me flip the bed back."

Alex dropped the towels and went over to bed. He tucked his hands under it. He lifted it easily and Norma watched mesmerized. She stared at his impressive biceps.

She tore her eyes away. 'Stop that!' She thought frustrated.

Norma went over to the dresser and poured two glasses of whiskey. She took a drink and cringed; she was never a big whiskey fan. She turned back to see him flipping the bed and straightening the mattress. She walked up to him and handed him his glass.

"Thanks." He took a drink. "So where should we start."

"Um I want to move the pictures to cover the holes in the wall. I'll fix them eventually but for now. I have to figure out what I'm going to do about the bathroom. The sink's pretty totaled. I do have an extra shower curtain rod."

"Okay well you move those pictures and I'll get the shower curtain back up."

"Sounds good. I'll go get the extra rod and toolbox from the office."

She quickly left the room and went down to the office. 'Get it together Norma.' She thought angrily. She was acting like a teenager swooning over her first crush.

She stepped into the office grabbing the toolbox and the shower rod. She rushed back to the room and closed the door behind her. Alex took the bar and toolbox from her.

She smiled and snatched a hammer from him. Alex laughed softly and headed into the bathroom.

She went around the room tossing blankets on the bed while collecting the pictures off the wall. Norma neatly placed them on the nightstand. She removed the nails from their previous spots and hammered them in above the holes. She began placing the pictures over the holes.

"So Norma where are you from?" Alex called out to her.

To lie or not to lie. She decided to be honest. "Boise, Idaho."

"Hm never been although I've never been anywhere. What were your parents like?" He asked.

It was an innocent enough question but she needed a sip of whiskey to be able to answer. She finished her glass.

"My mother was sedated most of the time." She poured another glass and slammed it back. "And my father was always drunk and abusive."

Alex was quiet for so long that she thought he hadn't heard her. She poured another glass. "You had Caleb right?"

Should she tell him, better yet could she tell him? She downed her third glass and poured more. "Caleb and I only ever had each other. With our lack of upbringing it only made sense that he got confused. I hated him for so long."

"Norma." He said worried.

She drank glass number four and held the dresser for support. "He raped me. Every day for years."

Alex came out of the bathroom screwdriver still in hand. He eyed the half empty bottle with concern.

"Don't look at me like that Alex. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't want you to think that I'm feeling sorry for myself."

He shook his head at her and placed the screwdriver down beside the whiskey. Norma poured her fifth glass.

"Please stop. I have my sad story, you have yours. Why dwell on the miserable aspect of things? My brother was in the wrong and he knows that now. I got away from him then by using our son. What kind of mother uses her unborn baby to get some guy out of high school to marry her? I don't even know!" She laughed.

His face filled with shock. "Wait Dylan-"

"Yep. Dylan is the product of my brother raping me. But you know, I love Dylan with all my heart. And I still love Caleb. When I think back now I know that he was just as much a victim of our shitty childhood as I was." She smiled softly at him.

Norma shook her shoulders and lightly smacked his cheek. "Don't be so glum chum. We have work to do and I'm a little dizzy."

"Why don't you lay down for a little while?"

"No no no I'm fine." She finished her glass and tried walking towards him.

Norma stumbled and fell into him. "Okay ten minute rest for you."

Alex helped her over to bed and put her into it. "Okay ten minutes. Not one minute more, you understand that sheriff?"

"Yes Norma. Get some rest." He turned to leave.

"Alex." She whined.

"What?"

"I think I liked the bed the other way. Flip it again." Norma started getting out of bed.

Alex scooped her up quickly. "The bed's good this way. Go to sleep."

He brushed her hair off her face and walked away.

She giggled. "Alex, I think you're beautiful too."

The last thing she saw was Alex's face turning red. She then fell fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex Romero had been cleaning for two hours before he decided it was good enough. He picked up the towels and stuck them in the basket. He glanced over at Norma who was gently snoring.

His heart ached for her. He had had no idea how awful her life had been. He had never really realized just how strong she was before. Norma had been through Hell and back and yet she got up every day and put a smile on. Alex knew that he could learn a lot about happiness from her.

Alex shook his head; he knew he'd always be happy as long as Norma was around. He took pride in how much she trusted him now. He really didn't want to do anything to sacrifice that trust. He wanted to be there for her. He sadly had to cover up what Norman did to Bradley. Who was he becoming? Covering up murders, cleaning motel rooms; he didn't even recognize himself.

He moved over to her and decided the change was worth it. Norma was everything he never knew he wanted. She was beautiful and loving but at the same time she was stubborn and extremely infuriating.

Alex never wanted to lose her. If he was to be honest with himself what he really wanted was for her to fall in love with him too. It felt stupid to want that when she was so out of his league.

He thought of the guys he knew she had been with: Zack, George, and that therapist- James. None of those guys were good to her and neither was Norman's father. They were all attractive though which was something Alex never saw in himself.

Norma was too good for them. In his opinion Norma was too good for everyone. Alex smiled down at her and before he could think better of it he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He went to the door. "Goodnight Norma." He said before slipping out.

He walked down to motel office to get the key for Room 11. He locked up and headed to his home away from home. Alex entered the room and immediately stripped down to his underwear.

He washed up and then crawled into bed. Norma filled his sleepy thoughts and slowly put him to sleep.

"Alex!" Was the first thing he heard that morning.

He opened one eye to see Norma standing over him. She was clearly pissed so he turned on to his other side.

She stomped her foot. "Don't you dare turn away from me when I'm yelling at you!"

"Whatta I do?" He moaned.

"You cleaned that whole room while I slept." Norma said angrily.

"You drank too much." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You said ten minutes!" She whined.

He turned and smiled at her. "I lied."

Norma looked around flustered. "And you slept here so I didn't even get a chance to calm down first."

"Yeah I'll pay you later- when I have clothes on."

"I don't care about the money Alex. I acted like an idiot and you cleaned the room by yourself. And it looks really good." She said sadly.

"You weren't an idiot Norma. You were uh emotional and cute... whatever that means." He laughed uncomfortably. "You remember right?"

Norma bit her lip. "Um yeah I remember. I guess you know everything now."

Alex sat up. "Do you mind?"

"I don't think so. I trust you. Do you uh think any different of me? I mean it's pretty um bad." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No no I think you're strong. I've always thought you were strong but I guess this puts it into perspective. I, yeah, respect you a lot."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you Alex. I'm gonna go up to the house."

"Okay Norma."

"Okay thank you again. Bye." Norma said sweetly before leaving the room.

Alex got out of bed and put his uniform on. He looked in the mirror to make sure there was no lipstick from her kiss. He was only slightly disappointed by the fact that there wasn't. He touched his cheek happily.

He walked away from the mirror and exited the motel. Alex jumped into the SUV and found his check book. He wrote up 300 dollars which was way more than the stay costed. He signed it and ran it into the motel. He placed it on the desk and went back to his vehicle.

He turned the engine on to hear Officer Lopez. "Sheriff?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"We've been trying to reach you all night. The DEA is here and they uh they discovered Bob Paris's body in the marsh."


	11. Chapter 11

Norma Bates opened her front door to chaos. Dylan and Norman were shouting at each other. She considered leaving but decided against it. She walked into the kitchen where her two beautiful boys were screaming their heads off.

"Okay what is going on?" Norma yelled.

"Yeah Dylan tell her. Tell her how you betrayed me!" Norman said dramatically. "What are you too embarrassed to say you stole my girlfriend? Again! First Bradley now Emma. What kind of brother are you?!"

'Damn it.' She thought annoyed before resting a hand on Norman's back. "Honey I'm sure Dylan didn't mean to hurt you. Right Dylan?"

"Of course I didn't mean to hurt him but I'm not exactly sorry that it happened."

"Dylan!" Norma hissed.

Dylan threw his arms up. "What? I want to be with Emma. I'm not going to not be with the person I want to be with for his sake. I'm not you Norma."

Norma looked at him in disbelief. "Don't go there Dylan."

"Fine whatever be miserable. I can't do that though." He walked away only to turn around and mumble. "Personally I think he deserves to suffer after what he did to Bradley."

"What do you mean what I did to Bradley?" Norman turned to Norma. "What did I do mother?"

"You killed her, you sick freak!" Dylan shouted.

"Dylan go to your room! NOW!" Norma screeched.

"Screw that! He's not getting any better and you're not doing shit to help him! I'm going to go stay at the farm for a while. Don't call me." He stormed out.

Norma's heart sank as she watched Dylan leave. She turned to Norman and sighed.

"I'm going to go get changed and then I'll make you some lunch."

Norman put his hands in his pockets. "I don't want lunch mother. I want the truth."

Norma pulled her hair down. "I don't know the truth Norman. What I do know is Romero found Bradley in the trunk of a car. And he's going to get us out of this."

"Why would he do that? He made me take a polygraph test last summer. To prove I was guilty of murder! I don't understand mother!"

Norma shrugged. "Things are different now. Alex understands why you do what you do. He wants to help you."

"Help me?" He moved so he was very much in her personal space. "Or help you?"

"Both of us Norman." She said defensively.

"I'm sure mother. You called him Alex." He walked off.

"It's his name Norman! You're being ridiculous!" She called after him.

"Great. Just great." She said out loud before going upstairs and showering for much longer than she needed to.

* * *

The next day Norma woke up to the sound of construction. She flew out of her bed.

"Come on! The stupid thing's deep enough!" She grabbed her robe and ran downstairs.

She pulled her robe on before marching out the door. Norma rushed down the steps and up to the workers who surrounded the pool. She took in the heavy machinery digging into the mound of dirt.

"Now what the Hell are you doing?!" She yelled over the noise to the same worker as before.

He waved the excavator down and it shut off. "Filling in your pool."

"What?" Norma asked confused.

"Yeah, under the order of..." He looked down at his clipboard. "Alex Romero."

Norma's face lit up. "Seriously? He is so sweet!"

"That's not the word I'd use to describe him."

She grinned. "I have to go call him." She started running back to the house. "Continue filling!"

She skipped inside and grabbed her phone off the counter. Norma quickly punched in his number and tapped her foot as it rang.

"Norma." Was his greeting.

"Hi Alex. I can't believe you're getting the pit filled in!" She waved her hand rapidly.

"Oh they're there? That's good." He said tired.

Norma ignored his bland attitude like she usually did. "Good? It's amazing! How much do I owe you for this?"

"Nothing. I wanted to do it."

"No way are you paying for this! And you're taking that cheque back Alex." She said sternly.

"No I'm not. Take it as a gift. Buy a new sink."

"No. I can't let you to spend this much for me. Filling that giant hole in has to cost a ton. I refuse to accept your money again."

His tone changed. "Please Norma? I just want to help. There's been so much negative lately. Can't I just take away a little bit of your sadness?"

"Okay." She said softly surprised at his kindness. "Thank you so much. This is perfect. Thank you."

Alex cleared his throat. "You're welcome Norma. I'll come by and make sure it's to your standard later."

She smiled. "Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye Norma."

"Bye Alex." She said and hung up.

Norma leaned against the counter biting her lip. She felt frustrated because she knew that she couldn't deny it anymore. She kinda, totally adored him.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex Romero sat in his office staring at the photos of Bob Paris's body. They were disturbingly graphic. One of the them showed Bob face up in the water and the other showed him lying in the morgue looking unnaturally blue. The bullet holes were very prominent in both photos.

Alex shook his head. He had done this. Bob had always been a scumbag but he was also someone Alex grew up with. It hurt him to look at these especially knowing he still had photos of them when they were kids. He turned the photos over and put his head in his hands.

To make matters worse the DEA bitch was investigating him. She didn't trust that Alex had nothing to do with Bob's death. He knew that it was unlikely that they'd find a connection. He had been careful enough to erase the phone call to Bob so that it wasn't traceable.

It only bothered him because if by chance they found something against him he would lose his job. His job was the only thing he had had for so long that he didn't know who he'd be without it. He had become the sheriff to show that he was a better man than his father. He knew now that he really wasn't.

What he was worried the most about was how he'd protect Norma if he wasn't the sheriff. She was the only thing Alex truly cared about. Norma had said herself that if she lost Norman she would die. He couldn't let that happen he had to close Bradley's case now.

Alex stood up sadly. He didn't want to think about Bradley Martin because every time he did he remembered opening that trunk. He had visited her mother yesterday to tell her the news. Being a mother she had cried and insisted on seeing her body. Alex had taken her to the morgue where she announced that Bradley's official funeral would be on Thursday. Two days from now. The whole situation was terrible and it made Alex sick.

He decided that he needed to get out of the police station. Alex grabbed his coat off its hook and left his office. He attempted to leave without being noticed but was stopped by Regina.

"You heading home sheriff?"

"Yeah it's been a long day." He replied shortly.

"Okay." She smiled. "Oh the police ball is next Saturday."

Alex cringed. "I'm not going."

"You have to go, you know that."

Alex shook his head. "I really don't want to. It's stupid."

Officer Lopez clapped him on the back. "Come on it'll be fun. You could bring a date?"

There were a few snickers around him. Alex was instantly embarrassed and felt his skin warm up. Regina laughed. "Yeah okay."

Alex opened the door and walked out. Regina called after him apologetically but he kept walking. He left the station and got into his SUV annoyed.

He was driving home when he remembered that he told Norma he'd stop by. "Damn." He said out loud before turning on to the highway.

Alex pulled into the motel lot and parked behind her car. He saw Norma leaving the office so he got out. She smiled at him and he immediately felt better.

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

She raced over to him. "Hi Alex."

Alex looked over at what used to be a giant hole. It was nothing but a section of disturbed dirt now. "That's better."

"Um yes it's a lot better!" Norma grinned at him. "I don't know how to thank you. Gah this is incredible!"

She ran over to the dirt and jumped around happily. "Like look at this! It's like it never even happened."

He shook his head at her and laughed. "You're insane." He called to her.

She ran back over to him smiling widely. "I thought you liked that about me?"

"I do." He looked down at her. The sunset reflected in her hair perfectly. He almost told her how beautiful he thought she was. He resisted and another thought came to mind.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" He asked without thinking.

'Shit shit shit. Idiot!' He panicked internally.

She put her hands in her pockets and leaned towards him. "Nothing why?"

"Uh never mind." He said flustered and walked away from her.

She seized his arm and turned him around. "Alex tell me."

"Fine but if you laugh I'm 'cuffing you to a pole and leaving." He said seriously.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me!"

"There's this stupid police ball thing. It's next Saturday. I have to go but I thought maybe you could uh come with me. If you want. I don't know it's really stupid." He said feeling super uncomfortable.

Norma smiled and Alex felt his heart beat triple its speed. He was such an idiot. He bit his lip and turned to leave again.

Norma ran in front of him. "Alex stop! I'm not smiling because I think it's stupid. I'm smiling because I'm flattered. I want to go with you."

"You- you do?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. Don't make it weird. I like to dance." She said blushing slightly.

"Okay." He said allowing himself breath again. "I should uh get going."

"Alright. Thanks again for this." She said nodding her head at the filled in pool. "I can't explain how grateful I am."

"I'm glad. Bye Norma." He hurried away to his vehicle.

He jumped in and Norma waved sweetly at him before strolling up stairs. He waited until she was at the house before yelling "Yes!" while hitting the steering wheel. This was progress and progress felt amazing when it was with Norma Bates.


	13. Chapter 13

Norma Bates woke up Thursday morning and instantly felt her heart sink in her chest. Today was Bradley Martin's funeral. She got out of bed to wake up Norman.

She went in to his room and saw that he was already wearing his suit. Norman stared at the ground. "What is it mother?"

"Oh I was coming to get you up but since you are up I'm just gonna-" She walked back to her room.

"Is it wrong that I'm going to a funeral for a girl I murdered?" He called out simply.

"I have to get ready Norman."

Norma slipped on a black dress and nylons. She threw a shrug over top and put her hair up. Lastly she pulled on a pair of black heels and went downstairs.

She turned into the kitchen to see Dylan sitting at the table in a loose suit. "Hey mom."

She didn't want to make a big deal. "Hi honey."

He stood up. "I'm sorry I lost it the other day and for what I said-" He looked around. "about you not being with the one you want to be with."

She walked up to him and fixed his tie. "It's okay Dylan. What me and Alex have is complicated. We'll never be together. It's just how it is."

Norma heard Norman coming down the stairs. "It shouldn't have to be the way it is." Dylan whispered before walking to fridge.

Norman came in. "He's back?"

"Yes Norman, your brother is home. Now come on we have a funeral to go to."

* * *

"Bradley Martin was an innocent." The preacher started solemnly. "She was a young girl who was wrongly taken from us but rest assured God will welcome her into his kingdom with open arms."

He continued but Norma couldn't concentrate she was too focused on the coffin. She kept wanting to move away from Norman but she stayed frozen. Norma was shaking slightly and breathing heavily.

She felt someone grasp her arm. "Hey, you okay?" Alex whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. She was definitely not okay. Bradley's mother had just started sobbing.

"Okay here's what you're gonna do. Take a deep breath." She did. "Good now close your eyes; don't worry about them- they'll think you're praying. Just keep your head bowed and it will be over in no time." She noted how experienced he sounded and complied.

Alex slipped past her and she heard the preacher say: "Bradley Martin's passing is not without notice. The White Pine Bay police department is working hard to get the ones responsible. Isn't that right sheriff?"

"Yes sir. We'll catch whoever did this." Alex replied officially.

"God will give Bradley the justice she so heavily deserves."

The preacher spoke more and then music played and it was over. Norma opened her eyes. The crowd had started to fade and Norman was staring at her.

"Are you alright mother?"

"Fine." Annoyed that he had only just noticed.

She caught a glimpse of Alex heading deeper into the cemetery. She mumbled that she'd catch up with them and followed him. He stopped at a grave with small tombstone. She knew who it was before she saw the name. 'Theresa Reyas (Romero) Loving Wife and Mother' was engraved on the stone.

Norma didn't want to intrude but she did want to be there for him. She moved up beside him and intertwined her fingers with his. He tensed up at first but then relaxed and squeezed her hand lightly.

They were quiet for a long time before Norma asked: "What was she like?"

He took a deep breath. "Uh she was great. Wonderful. My mom was literally my best friend . She was constantly there for me and always protecting me from everything. She was a good mother except I got the feeling that she was sad even when she was smiling. I didn't really understand it until she- yeah."

Norma looked at him sympathetically. He looked away from her shaking his head smiling.

"You know it's stupid because I should have seen the signs. The late night fights, the sleeping pills, the way she used to look like she had been crying, all of it. I should have gotten her away from him."

Alex clutched her hand harder. She ignored the pain. "You were too young Alex. You can't blame yourself."

He exhaled sadly. "Well I'm tired of blaming my dad. He feels nothing. It's crazy because I put him in prison and I still don't feel any better. He's in jail and she's just gone. I'm alone."

"You're not alone Alex." Norma said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Alex looked down at her with the expression she still didn't understand. He laughed once. "She would have like you."

"What makes you think that? I'm not exactly likeable."

"She would have liked your personality- even the crazy side." She rolled her eyes at him. "She would have respected you for being such an amazing mother. Most of all she would have loved that you turned my world upside down."

Norma was blown away by his statement but smiled. "Aw Alex."

He glanced at her and she swore she saw him blush. He let go of her hand and pushed her gently. "Shut up Norma, they're just the facts. Simple observations."

"I'm sure."

"Good." He shook his shoulders. "Wow that was a really depressing conversation."

"Well we are in a cemetery and really how often do we actually have happy conversations?"

"True enough. Let's get out of here."

"Alright." She started walking.

Norma heard him say his goodbye and her heart melted. Alex was so much more than what she had originally thought. She felt his hand on her back leading her out of the cemetery. She smiled at his touch. Norma realized that despite their negative conversations she was always happiest when they were together.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex Romero got home after the funeral and collapsed on the couch. He took his suit jacket off, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his collar. He felt exposed as if he had stood in front of Norma naked instead of just telling her about his mom. It was hard for him to accept that he had been so open with her. He had always been the suffer in silence kind of guy.

He had kept his pain bottled up for 22 years and he revealed it all to her in a matter of minutes. When had he become so comfortable with her? Alex reckoned his confessions at the cemetery had had a lot to do with her holding his hand. He knew his guard always went down as soon as she touched him.

Alex felt different now that Norma knew his deepest feelings. He couldn't pretend to be emotionless around her anymore. It scared him because she actually knew him now. He never let anyone see the real him so he didn't know how to react.

He took a deep breath. He loved Norma more than anything. He owed it to her and himself to trust her the way she was trying to trust him. They were both vulnerable to each other now. It was scary but also exhilarating. He wasn't alone anymore.

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He half expected it to be Norma but instead he saw it was a group of DEA officers.

The DEA bitch, Agent Babbit spoke up. "Evening Sheriff Romero. We've got a warrant to search the premises."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"No sheriff. You can stay here or leave. It doesn't matter but you can't take the SUV. We're searching that to." She said simply.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Have fun with that." He moved past them and started walking.

Behind him Alex heard them trample into his house. 'Ridiculous.' he thought angrily. He wandered down the road aimlessly. Several cars passed him slowing down to stare at their sheriff uncharacteristically walking. No one said anything.

Alex eventually found himself in town. He was heading to the bar when he noticed Norma's car a little ways down the street. She was putting bags in the trunk. He wasn't sure if he wanted to approach her.

Probably not the best idea. He started walking towards the bar again. He saw her turn out of the corner of his eye.

"Alex!" She yelled at him from down the street. Leave it to Norma Bates to draw attention to him.

She ran up to him and looked him over. "You look like Hell."

He looked down at his half un-tucked dress shirt and loose tie awkwardly. "Thanks."

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He stepped around her suddenly uninterested in the bar.

She followed behind him. "Fine. Where are you going?"

"What does it matter?" Alex mumbled.

"It doesn't grumpy pants." Norma jogged to keep up with him. "Why are you so fast?"

"Why are you so slow?" A smile played at the corners of his lips.

She ran past him. "I'm not slow. I'll get there before you."

"You don't even know where I'm going!" He laughed at her.

"Then you'll have to take me there!" She called back.

Alex easily caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. He tugged her towards the beach. They ran together until the reached the big rocks that acted as the breakwater. He guided her a long them while she watched the water splashing up violently beside her.

They came to the end of the breakwater so he admired her as she admired her surroundings. Norma was so beautiful; her eyes sparkled with wonder and she smiled excitedly.

"This is amazing Alex." She said biting her lip.

"Well yeah if there's anything White Pine Bay has going for it, it's the location."

"Too bad about the other stuff." She said absent mindedly.

Alex looked out at the ocean around them. "It wasn't always a bad town. I never knew it before but my mom told me stories. It used to run on a fishing industry, so things were really good here until it crashed. The town went poor for a long time."

He threw a small rock into the water and watched its' splash in the distance.

"So my dad, who was sheriff at the time, went to the two richest families and told them to start the drug trade. He invested almost all of my family's money and assured them the police would turn a blind eye. It worked: he made a lot of money for a lot of people. It ruined him though. He started caring more about the drug money than us."

She stared at him. "That's awful."

Alex shrugged. "It's more ironic because I ended the drug business. Wonder what he thinks of that."

"You did the right thing." Norma said before sitting down on a rock and dipping her feet in the waves.

Alex sat down next to her tossed another rock. She picked a pebble up and tried to throw it. It plopped about 2 feet away.

"Good one." He commented with a laugh.

Norma glared at him. "Whatever." She threw another and it landed even closer. "So what happened earlier?"

Alex groaned. "The DEA showed up at my house with a search warrant."

"Gah, I hate it when that happens. Damn nosy cops like, what the Hell!" She said grinning.

"Shut up at least I was nice about it."

"You and I have a very different definition of nice." She laughed and threw another stone.

"Can you stop that? I honestly feel bad for you because you suck so much at throwing stones." He said painfully and stood up.

She looked up at him in disbelief.

Alex grabbed her arm. "Come on get up I'll teach you."

"Oh I'm so honored." She said sarcastically.

"You should be. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I usually charge for this kind of lesson." He bent down and picked up and handful of stones. "Okay now watch."

Alex pulled his arm back and flung the stone forward. Norma stood on her tip toes straining to see where it landed. She saw a tiny splash in the distance.

"That's unnatural." She muttered.

"Okay now you try. Just like I did."

Norma pulled her arm back and threw the rock. It went straight up and landed a few inches from his feet. She threw her arms up in the air.

"That's embarrassing." He said and handed her another rock. She pulled her arm back. "Wait hold your fire. I see the problem."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah you're doing everything wrong." She rolled her eyes. "Here."

He wrapped his left arm around her abdomen and held her wrist with his right hand. "Relax your body a little. Let go when I tell you to."

Norma did. He twisted her waist and pulled her arm back. He shot her arm forward while telling her to let go. She let go and watched in amazement as it soared. In reality it only went about 12 feet but Norma reacted like it went a mile.

"Did you see that?!" She squealed turning in his grip. She snaked her arms around his neck and stretched up.

"Yes!" He tilted his head so their foreheads were touching. They were both grinning when she ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled him in closer. Their lips centimeters apart. They were going to kiss. This was it. Alex panicked and slipped out of her embrace.

Norma blushed. "I'm sorry I was just-"

Alex shook his head. "No don't worry about it." He said sheepishly.

"Anyways, that was incredible! I can't believe that actually worked!" She took another rock from him and threw it.

It went a little further. "That's really good."

"Will you show me how to skip rocks now?" She said giddy.

"Baby steps, Norma, baby steps."

She grinned and turned to throw a stone. Alex hit himself in the forehead repetitively. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot." He thought miserably.


	15. Chapter 15

Norma Bates had been in a good mood before she had tried to kiss Alex. The two of them were walking back to town in complete silence. She was so embarrassed.

Her attempt to be cheerful after the almost kiss had been lame. Norma couldn't believe she had tried to kiss him but she was even more blown away by the way he denied her.

Norma had been under the impression that he had romantic feelings for her. Had he been leading her on with the kisses he had tried to steal? Was all the romantic tension that she felt in her head?

No, no there was no way. There had to be a reason why he didn't want to kiss her tonight. They had a connection she knew it. She couldn't have just imagined something that real. On the other hand she was the mother of a master hallucinator.

She was confused and uncomfortable. Why had she tried to kiss Alex in the first place? Had it been the adrenaline of throwing a rock into the ocean or was it something bigger. No man had ever treated her as great as Alex did. She'd also never felt this way about an other man. Norma was beginning to fear that she was falling in-

'NO.' She thought angry and then determined. 'That is not what this is. Stop it.' She shook her head to get the thoughts out.

Alex looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied quickly.

They reached the spot where Norma had parked. She looked around for the police SUV.

She couldn't find it. "Where did you park?"

"Uh I walked." Alex said awkwardly.

"That's unlike you." She noted.

He avoided her eyes. "They're searching my vehicle."

"Oh. Do you want a ride?" Norma offered.

"I don't know Norma. I don't want you starting a fight with the DEA."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I don't start fights."

"Really?" She continued to stare at him. He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just the woman leading the investigation is a bitc- uh unfriendly."

She rolled her eyes. "Get in the car. I won't start any fights."

He bit his lip. She put her hands on her hips. "And you complain about me not trusting you! I promise I won't start a fight Alex. Happy now?"

Alex got in the car. Norma shook her head but also climbed in. She started the engine and pulled out violently. She smiled in satisfaction as he grabbed the door.

"I'd like to make it home alive if you don't mind." Alex mumbled.

"Sure." She sped up.

"Jesus, Norma I should give you a ticket."

She laughed. She loved undoing his tough guy facade. The Alex underneath was much more fun.

Norma got to his house about twice as fast as she should have. The DEA had apparently just finished. Some of the officers were getting into their cars. Norma peered over at Alex: he still looked a little shaken from her driving.

"Forget the ticket, I should take your license." He said absent mindedly.

She thought about it. "You could, but then who would you call if you needed a DD?"

He obviously had no comeback so he smiled. "Shut up."

She returned the smile and allowed herself to admire his features. He really was quite handsome with his dark eyes and broad jaw line. His goofy smile gave her butterflies.

He must have noticed her looks because he uncomfortably thanked her for the ride and started getting out. She followed after him.

"Norma get back in the car." He said without turning around.

She was about to argue when a woman with a muscular build approached her.

"The blonde." She said as if she had solved a mystery.

Norma tried to be pleasant. "Last time I checked yes."

Norma could sense that Alex was panicking. This must be the one leading the investigation.

He touched Norma's back lightly. "Norma this is Agent Babbit, special agent this is Norma Bates."

"Ah we found your hair in the SUV. Well I assume it was yours." Agent Babbit said professionally.

"Yeah I've been in there." Norma trailed off.

"What is your relationship?" Babbit asked them.

"Uh." Alex looked at Norma.

"We're friends. Sheriff Romero stayed at my motel after his house burnt down." Norma said.

"You own a motel?" Babbit questioned.

Norma smiled. "Yes up on the highway."

"You mean on the old highway? I took the bypass into town." She said as if trying to hit Norma's soft spot.

Alex spoke before Norma could. "So officer did you guys find anything?"

"No you're clean and we're done here. As of right now you are still sheriff but I have a feeling that that will change really soon." Babbit turned around to leave.

"Excuse me?" Norma said angrily.

Babbit stopped and stared at her in shock. "Norma, don't." Alex whispered.

Norma couldn't help herself. "Are you saying that you're trying to fire the best sheriff this crappy

town has ever had? Because if so I'd have call you an idiot."

Babbit's mouth dropped and Alex put his head in his hands. "Here we go."

The agent was obviously mad. "Is that so Norma Bates?" She mocked. "I don't think you know the best sheriff as well as you think you do."

Norma laughed. "I know enough. This town is filled with a whole lot of terrible people doing terrible things. I've seen some awful things since I moved here. Alex Romero is the only thing standing in the way of complete chaos. Without him I don't think White Pine Bay would have a living population. If he wasn't sheriff I wouldn't feel safe and I'm fairly certain the majority of the town's people wouldn't either."

Babbit was very red in the face. "His father started the drug trade here."

"So what? Romero is ending it. How about you remember who called you here in the first place."

"You are so out of line." Babbit warned.

Norma stepped forward. "No, I think that would be you bitch. Didn't you say you were done here?"

Agent Babbit glared at her. "Watch yourself Norma Bates."

"I don't have to, my sheriff will protect me." Norma said in a menacing tone.

The agent marched past her scowling. Norma hesitantly turned to Alex. He didn't necessarily look angry but he didn't look too happy either.

"This is why I didn't want a ride." He cringed as Agent Babbit slammed her door.

"In my defense, she started that."

Alex looked over her serious expression and laughed. "I don't miss being in her shoes." He gazed down at his watch. "It's late. You should probably be getting home."

"Okay." Norma smiled softly and went to her car.

Alex grabbed her wrist. "Hey." He spun her around. "Thank you."

Norma met his sincere eyes. She stared into them and felt her heart beat faster. Her lips parted slightly and she immediately took a step back.

"Of course." She mumbled.

Alex let go of her wrist and she got in the car. She gave him a small wave and carefully pulled out.

Norma glanced up at her rearview mirror and saw him watching. She bit her lip as her stomach turned. She was absolutely terrified but she had to accept the truth. She was falling madly in love with Alex Romero.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex Romero stood in his driveway watching as Norma's car disappeared in the distance. He was trying to keep a straight face but his heart was pounding too hard. His emotions were everywhere. Feelings of happiness, sadness, fear, and love swirled through him.

He couldn't understand what it was about Norma that made him so crazy. It was like his love for her grew every time they made eye contact. He actually wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Norma was complicated and infuriating but he could probably handle that.

Alex laughed once, who was he kidding he couldn't handle Norma Bates. He didn't even want to think about the situation with Agent Babbit. Norma had really pushed her and he was afraid of how she would retaliate. It wasn't like Babbit could take his job because Norma voiced her opinion. At least he hoped she couldn't.

Thinking back to what Norma had said warmed his heart. She thought he was best at his job. It meant so much to him that she still thought he was a good sheriff. Alex smiled as Norma had also made it clear that she needed him. She finally understood that he'd protect her no matter what.

The fact that she defended him proved once and for all that she cared. Norma cared about him. He took a deep breath and turned back to the house.

Alex opened the door and sighed deeply; the DEA hadn't been gentle. His house was a disaster. He walked through the mess and heard a crack under his foot. Alex looked down to see the picture of him and his mother shattered.

He bit his lip and picked it up. It was one of the few photos he had left after the fire. He ran his fingers across the broken glass. In that moment Alex wished she was still alive. She'd know what to do.

Alex placed the photo back on top of the desk. He started cleaning up the DEA's mess by putting the couch cushions back on the couch. He had the house looking mostly normal in an hour.

By the time he was done he hated the DEA. No matter what Norma said he was never this inconsiderate when he searched houses. He collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes.

When had his life become so hectic? He knew the answer: it was when Norma and her family showed up and turned his town upside down. His life was definitely different now that they were here. He didn't mind so much, his life before had been boring and every day was basically the same. Ever since Norma had moved here his life had been filled with excitement and light. He had fallen in love.

He liked being in love. It gave him something to live for. It made waking up in the morning easier because he knew he might see her during the day. Norma didn't ruin his life when she came to White Pine Bay- she gave him life. Alex fell asleep with that in mind. He slept peacefully knowing that he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Three days later Alex was driving through town when a voice came on the radio. The words spoken caused him to tremble. They had matched one of the DNA samples found with Bradley to Norman Bates.

He didn't want to tell Norma but she had the right to know. He turned around and headed out to the motel. When he pulled in he took note of the empty parking spots. She had had guests by this point last year.

Alex shook his head sadly and parked outside of the office. He walked in to the office to see Dylan and Emma kissing intimately. He envied their easy relationship.

Alex cleared his throat. "I thought I warned you not to do that in here. Norma would freak if she caught you."

Emma jumped away from Dylan blushing. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you guys uh know where Norma is?" Alex asked.

Dylan looked down at his hands awkwardly. "Uh I think she's up at the house. Norman took off again. They had a fight."

Alex nodded. "Okay." He walked to the door. "Take it somewhere else. You know how much it means to Norma that this place is professional."

As he left the room he heard Emma giggle and whisper: "He's totally in love with her."

He rolled his eyes. He hated that Emma could see his love for Norma. It was embarrassing.

Alex went up to the house and knocked on the door. He was greeted by a very tired looking Norma. Her eyes were distant and her hands shook softly.

She managed a tiny smile. "Hi Alex."

"Uh hey Norma. I've got some news a-"

"Why don't you come in? I'll make coffee." Norma interrupted.

He nodded. "Okay."

Norma opened the door for him and he brushed past her. "Watch your feet." She said after him.

He soon understood as glass covered the floor. The mirror in the front entrance seemed to have exploded. Alex didn't ask he could only assume it happened during the fight with Norman. He glanced back at her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." She said clearly noticing his inspection.

He stepped over it and into the kitchen. Norma followed after and pulled out a chair for him to sit in. He sat down and watched as she moved through the kitchen making coffee. Alex felt stupid but it made him smile that she knew exactly how he liked his coffee.

Norma set the coffee in front of him. "Thanks." He noted that her small hands were still shaking slightly. He met her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She touched her temple. "Not really. I don't know. Norman's just been more difficult than usual lately. It really doesn't matter and you should probably tell me what you came to tell me."

She went back to counter and put away the coffee ingredients. He didn't want to tell her anymore. She didn't deserve this but he couldn't keep it from her. Hearing it from him now was better than the police showing up to bring Norman in for questioning.

Even still he stumbled. "This uh isn't going to be easy to hear."

Norma turned to face him. "It never is with you."

That stung a little. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. "We found a couple samples of DNA with Bradley's body." She took a deep breath. "One of them matched Norman."

Devastation was all over her face. Norma tried to grab the counter to steady herself but her fingers slipped.

"Norma?" Alex asked cautiously.

Her eyes fluttered and then she dropped. "Norma!" Alex jumped out of the chair and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Norma." He tried not to panic as he pulled her into his lap. He quickly checked her vitals. She was breathing and her pulse was normal. She was simply unconscious.

Alex cursed. 'Smooth move sheriff, you made her faint. That's a great way to impress the one you love.' He thought bitterly as he picked her up off the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Norma Bates woke up to loveliest brown eyes staring down at her. She blinked several times until Alex's features came into focus. She was in her room with him sitting beside her on the bed.

"Good morning." He said while pressing a wet cloth to her forehead.

He didn't look too good but there was no way he felt worse than her. Her head was spinning.

Norma closed her eyes again and shook her head. "Hi Alex. What happened?"

"You fainted. How are you feeling?" Alex asked softly.

"Um I've been better. I fainted?" She tried to remember what happened. Suddenly she did. The police had found Norman's DNA with Bradley's body. "Shit. Norman's DNA-"

Alex stroked her forehead with the cloth. "Shh, try not to think about it. Everything's going to be fine as long as you don't faint again." He smiled. "I promise."

He was getting better at comforting she noted as she listened to his soothing tone. She felt herself drifting off again and opened her eyes.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

Alex glanced down at his watch. "About three hours."

Norma sat up quickly. "What? Why would you let me sleep that long?"

He shrugged. "You fainted. I couldn't wake you up if I wanted to. Which I really didn't; you looked exhausted."

She rolled her eyes but then another thought crossed her mind. "I assume you carried me up here?"

He smiled. "Yes and caught you before you smashed your head on the floor."

Norma threw her head back. "I'm sorry Alex. That's so embarrassing."

"No no. You were a very uh graceful fainter. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

She laughed. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Alex lips parted as he thought about it. "I uh." He stumbled uncomfortably. "I don't know. I care about you. You're like my only friend." He chuckled nervously.

Norma watched him turn red and smile awkwardly. He was absolutely adorable. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You know you'd have more friends if this town knew the softy under the tough guy facade."

Alex opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Mother!" Norman screamed from the stairs.

Norma looked frantically at Alex. "Stay."

"What?" He whispered.

"Just stay here until I get him out of the house. Okay?"

He sighed heavily. "Fine."

Norma gave him one last look before leaving the room and closing the door. She went to the top of the stairs to see Norman getting ready to yell again.

"What is it honey?" Norma said calmly.

Norman put his hands in his pockets. "I thought we should talk about what happened."

"We don't have to sweetie. Let's go for lunch." He looked at her quizzically. "Please Norman? I was wrong and I want to make it up to you."

Norman smiled. "Okay mother."

Norma walked down the stairs and noticed the glass had been cleaned up. She made a mental note to thank Alex when she saw him next. Norman opened the door for her as she grabbed her purse. She left the house thankful that Norman had shut the door loudly.

* * *

Norma decided to skip breakfast Wednesday morning. She had a feeling that this would be a good day for business. She went down to the office cheerfully and flipped the door sign to open.

She turned the computer on and sat down. Her mood was better than it had been for weeks. Alex had called the night before to tell her that they had matched another DNA sample but this time to a known drug dealer. He said that the other police didn't think anything of Norman's DNA after that. Things were finally going in the right direction.

She was also excited because the police ball was coming up. It should be a good get away from all the drama. Plus she'd probably get to dance with Alex.

Norman hadn't been too happy when she told him about the ball the other day. He had broken the mirror and accused her of not loving him the way she used to. She assured him later that that wasn't true and that she and Alex were just friends. Norman seemed okay with the idea after that.

* * *

After a few hours of no customers Norma was beginning to lose confidence. She was just about to close when an old blue cadillac pulled in. She tried to tame her excitement as a man got out and and approached the office.

He walked in and she gave him her nicest business smile. "Hi welcome to the Bates Motel. How can I help you?"

He was an older gentlemen with white hair and familiar brown eyes. He spoke with a slight accent. "Hello I need a room. Please."

Norma was overjoyed. "Certainly. All I need is your credit card and how long you'll be staying."

He handed it to her and told her a week. She entered in the time and quickly swiped the card. She saved the information and then gave the card back. She also grabbed the key for room 5.

"You're all set." She said with a wide smile.

"Thank you Norma Bates." He said and headed for the door.

Her smile faded slightly. "How do you know my name?"

"I've heard some wonderful things about you." He smiled.

She returned the smile and he left the office. She somehow recognized his smile too. Norma wondered if she knew him from somewhere. She pulled up the database to check his name and realized that she never asked him for it. And he never gave it.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex Romero drove around the outskirts of town patrolling. There really wasn't much to see at 6:30 in the morning and he was extremely bored. He felt like he needed some spontaneous excitement so he turned on to the highway.

By the time Alex reached the Bates Motel he was already starting to feel better. It helped that as he pulled up beside the Mercedes he saw Norma coming down the steps. He got out of the SUV and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

Norma smiled kindly but he recognized the fear in her eyes every time she saw him. "Hey Alex. What's up?"

"Hi Norma. I uh just wanted to check in." Alex said feeling stupid for not thinking of an excuse.

"Oh?" She nodded knowingly. "Are you saying that this is a social visit?" She mocked.

He smiled. "I guess so."

Norma looked pleased. "I have to go open the office. Come with me and we'll talk in there."

He followed behind her feeling the boredom wash away completely. It wasn't until they rounded the corner that he saw the car. At first he was happy to see a customer at the motel but then he realized that he knew that Cadillac.

He froze. "Who's staying in 5?"

Norma stopped and looked at him dumbfounded. "Uh I'm not sure. I didn't get his name. Why what's wrong?"

"What did he look like?" He asked without taking his eyes off the car.

"He was an older man, brown eyes, white hair, had an accent. Why?"

Alex turned towards her slightly. "Stay here."

He grabbed the gun from his holster. He saw Norma stiffen beside him and heard her whisper his name. Alex ignored her and crept to the door. This couldn't be happening.

He glanced once at the car- the license plate was the same. Chills went down his spine as he banged on the door. He hoped that he was mistaken, that it would just be a random who opened the door.

He hit it once more before it swung open. His father smiled widely. "Alex!"

Alex was speechless. His father was out of jail. Here he was standing right in front of him. At Norma's motel. Fear rose inside of him. "Get out."

"Alex-" He started.

"Get out!" Alex yelled and aimed his gun. Norma gasped at his violent actions.

"You are always so dramatic." His father said while leaving the room.

"How the hell are you here?!"

The man stopped beside the Cadillac. "I made bail."

Alex lowered his gun. "That's impossible. I don't even go to those hearings because they assured me you'd never make bail."

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't brought the DEA in. The lead officer testified for me. She also told me to stay here."

Alex cursed silently. This was the retaliation for what Norma did. Babbit was smarter than he thought. "You're not welcome here.'

His father moved towards Norma. Alex's heart started pounding when he touched her cheek.

"The infamous Norma Bates. She really is lovely Alex. I can see why you care for her." He continued to stroke her cheek.

Alex was about to tell him not to touch her when Norma slapped his hand away. His father chuckled. "Feisty too. Just like your mother. You know Alex when your mother and I first met I-"

Alex cut him off. "I'm not interested in your stories. Get away from her."

Mr. Romero shook his head and stepped away from Norma. "It's so sad Alex. You finally gained weakness. Take care of her because when someone decides they want to hurt your heart it's her they'll go for."

Alex raised his gun again. "That a threat?"

"You never did know how to take advice from me." He eyed the gun. "And you don't have the nerve to shoot me."

Alex was afraid. He felt himself crumbling on the inside. "Go."

His father smiled but went to the driver's door of the Cadillac. Alex didn't like seeing him with that car. "She wouldn't want you driving it."

"Your mother's dead Alex. Besides it's just a car." He opened the door and climbed inside. "Watch your girl Alex; I guarantee someone's gonna come after her."

Alex took a deep breath. His gun was still pointed at the car as it started to pull away. He could shoot him now and Norma would be safe. Alex took the safety off. His hand was shaking. Suddenly he felt Norma's warm touch on his forearm.

"Alex don't." She whispered while pulling his arm down.

"You- you don't understand Norma. He'll kill you."

"He can't. Not with you protecting me." Norma said calmly.

"I can't save you from him. I just can't." He felt like he was going to have break down. His skin was hot.

Norma must have noticed because she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He awkwardly put his gun in his holster and hugged her back. Alex wanted to stay in her arms forever and forget about everything but he couldn't. He had to go to the station and find out how to get his father convicted again.

"I should go." He said moving away from her. "I'll have the house patrolled on the half hour."

Her face was full of worry. "Okay. What time are you picking me up tomorrow night?"

Damn. He had forgot all about that stupid ball. "I uh don't think it's safe for you to be there."

"So I'm safer without you? I find that hard to believe." She said with a smirk.

"Norma-" he started but noticed her facial expression. "I'm not gonna win this. Fine I'll pick you up at 8."

She nodded. "I'll get Dylan to take Norman to the farm for the night."

"Alright. Be careful today." He was losing his mind over this woman.

"Of course."

He left the Bates Motel feeling worse than before. Alex needed this ball thing to go well. He just wanted one normal experience with her.

* * *

The next night Alex slid on his slickest black suit. He wanted to look good for her. He had even had his shoes polished. He spared one last look at the mirror and left his house.

In the SUV he thought of Norma- about how perfect this night had to be. His mind momentarily drifted to the idea of his father showing up. He shook his head he wouldn't let him ruin his night.

He pulled into the driveway and hurried up the stairs. He rung the doorbell nervously. Norman opened the door and moved aside for him.

"Sheriff." Norman mumbled.

"Hey Norman." Alex replied awkwardly.

"Mother." Norman called.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Sheriff Romero's here!"

He heard the excitement in her voice. "Tell him I'll be right there!"

"Pretty positive he can hear you mother.' Norman said sarcastically.

"Oh hi Alex!" She shouted.

Alex smiled. "Hi Norma."

He looked down at his hands uncomfortably he could feel Norman's eyes on him. He glanced up as Norma emerged at the top of the stairs. He literally did a double take as his heart clenched and his breath caught. She was so beautiful.

She wore her hair back with several loose spirals framing her face. He had a hard time trying not to stare at her long red dress. Especially considering the split up the one side that exposed her leg as she walked down the stairs to him.

He tried to think of something to say. "Uh you look um... incredible."

She blushed. "Oh it's nothing I just threw it on."

Alex was still in shock at her beauty so he nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She kissed Norman on the cheek. "Now you and your brother behave tonight."

"Mother please. What kind of trouble could we get into at a weed farm."

She laughed. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Norma looked up as Dylan walked in. "Text me if you need anything."

"Okay." Dylan said simply.

"I mean it Dylan."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. Go."

"I am." She smiled at Alex and quickly looked back at her boys. "I love you."

Norman mumbled it back as Dylan said: "Love you too now get out."

She threw her head back and went to the door. Alex grabbed it for her and she smiled at him again.

He led her out to the SUV and got that door for her as well. He made sure she was safely inside before closing the door and getting in himself. He took one last look at her before groaning and starting the car.

"What?" She asked at his groan.

Alex laughed once. "How am I supposed to do my job tonight with you looking like that?"


	19. Chapter 19

Norma Bates sat nervously in the passenger seat of the SUV. She didn't want to mess anything up tonight. Alex was someone she couldn't lose; she needed him. Norma needed Alex more than anyone she'd ever known. He was the one exception to her never trust anyone rule.

Norma glanced over at him and he met her eyes. Alex smiled at her. She blushed and pretended to be looking out the window.

"Norma?" Alex said breaking her thoughts.

She turned to face him. "Yeah?"

He bit his lip. "You haven't seen that Cadillac again have you?"

Norma felt bad for him. "No."

"Please think a little harder. Have you seen him driving past the motel? You're really in a lot of danger."

"No Alex, I haven't seen him." She answered point blank.

"Okay. We're here." He said pulling into a busy parking lot.

He parked in a spot reserved for the sheriff and got out. Norma watched as the crowd of people turned to stare. Alex grabbed her door and she saw mouths drop. He took her hand and gently helped her out.

People actually gasped at the sight of her and started whispering. She automatically felt self conscious and looked down at her dress.

Alex put his hand on her bare back. "Don't worry you look great. That's not why they're staring."

She momentarily felt relieved. "Then why?"

"Uh." He said hesitantly. "I think I've gone to this thing nineteen times and this is the first time I've brought a date."

"Oh and here I thought you'd say something that would make me less nervous."

He chuckled. "You'll be fine."

Norma took a deep breath as Alex lead her through the crowd to the door. She felt famous when the doors were opened for them and almost every head turned to gawk as they walked in. She blinked as she took the room in. Tables lined the walls surrounding a huge empty dance floor. Music played but nobody was dancing. Hundreds of people were just staring at them. Norma gulped quietly.

"No pressure." Alex whispered in her ear.

She looked up to scold him but he was wearing a kind reassuring smile. Her heart all but melted at the sight. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Norma turned quickly to see Regina.

"Norma Bates." She smiled and turned to Alex. "Norma Bates. I should have known. God I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "See what before?"

Regina waved her arms excitedly. "That our little sheriff's in-"

Alex interrupted her. "Oh look champagne."

He hurried away from Regina and picked up two glasses of champagne. Norma stood awkwardly as he handed her a glass. She looked back at Regina who was smirking knowingly. She was about to ask Alex what just happened when another person came up to them. She saw Alex go rigid and recognized the man to be Declan Rogers: the one who did the polygraph test for Norman. He looked between her and Alex fondly.

"Alex." He nodded and smiled at Norma. "It's nice to see again Mrs. Bates."

"You too." She said hesitantly.

Declan sighed and looked Alex in the eye. "I saw him once. Yeah, he was looking for a place to stay after they wouldn't take him at the Bates Motel. I told him no. He left and that was it."

"Did he mention anything about me or Norma? Bob Paris?" Alex questioned.

"No nothing like that. I don't know what's going on Alex but I don't have to tell you to keep your loved ones close." Declan cautioned.

"No you don't." Alex responded absent mindedly.

Declan's eyes bounced between the two of them. "On a lighter note, what's going on here?"

"Uh nothing. We're just friends." Alex answered quickly making her heart sink slightly.

"I see. That's why you brought her to this event?"

Alex shrugged. "She likes dancing."

Declan glanced over at the empty dance floor. "Well good luck with that."

With that he left them standing alone uncomfortably. Norma was feeling nervous again. She was the first woman Alex had ever brought to this ball. She didn't feel like she was good enough and she got the impression that no else did either. People were still watching them and she wanted to hide.

"I should probably talk to people." Alex said sadly.

"Okay." She said simply.

* * *

After an hour of following him around and meeting new people Norma was starting to get bored. She was only half listening to Alex talking to three men when the song came on. It had an amazing tune and a good beat. She started tapping her foot lightly and looked longingly at the empty dance area. It was now or never.

"Can you excuse us please?" She said politely cutting the one man off.

Alex's face filled with worry but she just grabbed his arm and pulled him on to the dance floor. Norma stopped and started to sway while holding his hand.

"What are you doing?" Alex said confused.

She scrunched up her face but continued moving. "Dancing. I'm bored of pressing the flesh."

Alex looked around at the people watching. "Norma I don't dance."

"I don't believe you. Everybody dances."

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't."

Her mouth curled into a frown. "Fine."

She turned to walk off the dance floor but Alex groaned and grabbed her wrist. He twirled her around expertly and dipped her.

Norma gasped in shock. "You lied!"

Their faces were merely inches apart. "No I said I don't dance not that I can't."

He danced with her while she laughed happily. Soon other people started joining them until the dance floor was packed. The song slowed down and Norma snaked her arms around his neck. Everyone else clapped with the beat as she sung the chorus to him. The music picked up and he lifted her effortlessly and spun her around. When the song ended they were both panting. Immediately after it was announced that it was time for Alex to make his speech.

Norma went to the table and sat next to Regina. She watched as Alex took the microphone and began. He talked about how great of a year they'd had and how the years to come would be just as good if not better. He was in the middle of thanking everyone at the station when Officer Lopez piped up.

"Hey sheriff, this is usually the part when you thank your girlfriend for being so supportive!"

Alex went red. "She's uh not my girlfriend but uh yeah thank you Norma for being-" He paused and bit his lip. "supportive?"

She rolled her eyes as Lopez asked: "I gotta know how your dates work. Do you alternate between taking her to the movies and arresting her?"

Norma threw her head back and put her hands up. The room bursted into laughter as Norma and Alex grinned at one another. He thanked everyone again and joined Norma at the table.

"You only arrested me one time! I'm never gonna live that down am I?" She said in disbelief.

"I doubt it." A slow song with a waltz tempo began to play. Alex smiled and in his police voice said: "Norma Louise Bates may I have this dance?"

Butterflies filled her stomach and hear heart clenched. All she could manage was a nod as he took her hand. He lead her to the floor and began to dance. She could hardly focus on the steps. She looked at Alex and realized that she wanted to be with him. Norma wanted to be his.

She reached up and stroked his cheek. Alex leaned down so their noses were touching. She had almost closed the distance between their lips when she pulled away. As much as she wanted this she knew it was stupid to try and change their relationship. They could never be together. She would never get her happy ending. It was just time to accept that. Norma went straight out the door without looking back.


	20. Chapter 20

Alex Romero stood in total shock staring at the door. He couldn't believe Norma had just left him like that. Then again it was Norma and she was full of surprises. He briefly considered letting her go. If she was gone his life could return to normal. His heart ached at the thought of living without her.

Alex was well aware that he loved and needed her. He couldn't just let her leave because they almost kissed again. She was all he had and he refused to lose her. He would rather have her as his friend than nothing at all. He knew he had to go after her. Alex avoided meeting any of the watching eyes as he went out the door.

Norma Bates was walking around aimlessly silently cursing herself for letting the relationship get this far. She had been so stupid to think that she could get all dressed up and go to the ball with prince charming and not have reality punch her in the face. This wasn't who she was. She couldn't be with Alex and forget that she was a ticking bomb that could blow up at any moment.

Even if she wasn't the mother of a serial killer she was still a total disaster. She was an emotional wreck and Alex didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve Alex.

Norma looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. Of course her high heels were open toe. "Ow son of a-"

"Norma?" She heard Alex call. Damn it.

Alex looked around frantically. It would be just his luck for something bad to happen to her now that she was alone. "Norma!"

Suddenly he spotted her standing in the parking lot. She was obviously close to tears. Alex wanted more than anything to pull her into his arms but he couldn't. He had to put his love for her aside if he wanted her to stay his friend.

He walked towards her but stopped several feet away. "Norma."

Norma felt the tears stinging in her eyes. "What?"

Alex really didn't know what to say. "Stop running away from me. Look I'm sorry about whatever that was but I promise it won't happen again."

That only brought Norma closer to tears. "God you don't get it!"

"No I don't so explain it to me!" Alex begged.

She wanted to. "I- I can't." Norma walked away.

He knew that he couldn't let her go. "Where are you going?!"

She couldn't stop. "I'm getting the boys and getting the Hell out of this town."

"You can't Norma."

"I can actually." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry Alex but you're better without me."

His heart was breaking. "You can't just leave." He thought of a reason. "You'll never sell the motel."

"I'll let the bank take it. I'm not making money with it anymore." She said tired of the conversation.

He didn't have an argument. "Come on this is ridiculous Norma. I still don't understand why you're so upset!"

She was feeling so frustrated. "Ugh! You're incapable of understanding!"

That struck a cord. He had had enough of her drama. "Don't you dare pull that George bull shit on me. That may have sent him running but I'm a man and I know that I understand you better than anyone else in your life."

Norma hadn't known that he had heard that fight with George. Tears started rolling down her cheeks so she had to surrender. "You're right you do but it doesn't change anything. I have to leave. I've overstayed my welcome in White Pine Bay. I've been through so much here and it's time to go. Besides that I can't ask you to put your job on the line anymore. I'm leaving. Now."

He couldn't play tough anymore. "Norma you can't go. Please don't go."

Norma threw her arms up. "Why?! Why do you care so damn much?!"

"Because I-" Alex stopped short he couldn't tell her.

She shook her head and through tears said: "Exactly."

Norma started walking again this time set on not turning back. Alex knew that he couldn't let her go.

"Because I'm in love with you." He said strongly.

Norma stopped dead in her tracks. No. She slowly turned back to him. She looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. At first she didn't believe him but then she saw it in his face. He wore that same expression that she had never understood until now. The look he got on his face when she was around was an expression of love. Norma realized then that Alex actually loved her. She found herself overwhelmed by emotion; nothing else mattered in that moment.

Norma moved to him and grabbed his face in her hands. Without hesitation she claimed his lips. At first Alex froze in shock but then he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

His heart was pounding harder with every second but he barely noticed. Norma tasted like happiness and he'd never been happier in his life. He felt her warm tears on his face and kissed her harder. He loved her and he didn't know why he was saying it in his head anymore.

He pulled away slightly and whispered "I love you" against her lips. She moaned softly and kissed him again.

Norma had kissed many lips in her life but she'd never felt like this before. Before this kiss she thought the cliche idea of 'sparks' during a kiss was stupid. Now as she kissed Alex through the butterflies in her stomach she couldn't stop feeling that this was magic. She knew that she would never kiss another man's lips after this. Her heart belonged to him now.

Suddenly her phone rang in her purse. She painfully tore her lips away from his and grabbed the phone. She saw that was Dylan and tried to calm her breathing before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." Her stomach turned. "I'm sorry but it's Norman. He's lost his mind. Caleb came back and it's bad."

She looked up at Alex and he nodded. "We'll be right there."


	21. Chapter 21

Norma Bates really wasn't thinking straight. Her mind was racing as they drove through the mountains to Dylan's farm. She was terrified because something had happened between Norman and Caleb but she still had butterflies from kissing Alex. Everything was so messed up now. She and Alex hadn't spoken a word since he told her that he loved her. She didn't want things to awkward between them but she didn't know how to make it better.

It wasn't like she could just ask him if they were a couple after one kiss. Could they even be a couple? Probably not. Her life was too crazy for that. She looked over at Alex who had his poker face on again. He was too good at it she had no idea what he was thinking. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Two can play it this way.

They pulled into Dylan's driveway. Norma saw Caleb's van and couldn't help thinking that he should have just stayed away. Alex parked the vehicle as she undid her seatbelt. She got out the SUV but in change waited for him before investigating. Dylan emerged from out of the van, beckoned them over, and stepped back inside.

Norma's stomach was in knots as she hurried to him. She stopped short at the van it was surprisingly higher than the SUV. She was contemplating how to make that step in her dress when Alex lifted her up effortlessly. She climbed inside and Alex jumped in after her. She followed Dylan to where Caleb lied on a makeshift bed.

He was curled in a ball gripping a towel to his bare chest. Norma could tell he was seriously hurt as the towel was tinged red. She went and fell on her knees in front of him. Alex crouched over them as Norma gently pulled the towel away.

Norma gasped while Alex swore. Caleb had a jagged gash from his left shoulder to just above his belly button. She quickly put the towel back in place.

She turned to Dylan. "What the Hell happened?"

Dylan looked frightened. "Norman attacked him with a knife."

Norma turned back to Caleb who was saying: "He needs help Norma."

"Yeah I got that." She snapped.

Alex put his hand on her shoulder and nodded at Caleb. "Norma we gotta get him to a hospital."

Caleb shook his head. "No hospitals." He mumbled.

Alex leaned down. "Look man I'm not a big fan of hospitals either but-"

"It's not that." Dylan interrupted. "He's wanted."

"What?" Norma said.

Alex sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why am I not surprised? Dylan there's a first aid kit in the car. Go get it."

Dylan stepped out of the van leaving them alone with the half dying Caleb. Alex looked over at her. "Do you have any non-criminal relatives?"

Not that she could think of. Norma shrugged. She pushed the hair off Caleb's sweaty forehead. "Where's Norman?"

Caleb groaned. "I think Dylan locked him in the cabin. Don't go after him Norma Louise."

"I have to." She stood up and turned to Alex. "Stay with him."

Alex nodded softly. "Be careful."

She shuffled to the door and from behind her heard Caleb say: "Why would you let her go?"

To which Alex replied simply: "He's her son."

Norma loved that he understood and respected her. He knew how much being a good mother meant to her. She marched over to the cabin and stopped at the door.

Dylan jogged over to her with the keys. "He's not himself Norma. It might not be such a good idea..."

"He's my baby Dylan. A mother doesn't abandon their kids because of some mental disorder. I'd do the same for you."

He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. "I gotta get this first aid kit to Romero. Shout if you need anything."

"I will." She said and walked into the cabin.

It looked deserted. The main light was off and the grow light was flickering. She looked around for the light switch but heard a sound from behind her. She whipped around to see Norman closing the door.

"Hello mother." He said through clenched teeth.

She took his appearance in. His hair was messy, his eyes were wild, and his clothing was drenched in blood.

"Hi honey." Her voice shook slightly. "Why did you close the door?"

He smiled fondly. "I'm protecting you from all those bad men who want to hurt you."

"Norman?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah I tried to take out that disgusting rapist like you told me to but my knife was dull. I'm so sorry mother." He looked at her like he used to when he was five and did something wrong.

Chills went up her spine. "Norman I never asked you to hurt Caleb; I've never asked you to hurt anyone."

"What are you talking about? Yes you did."

She shook her head slowly. "No."

"Mother you- wait. Wait just one minute. You're not my real mother. You're the one who didn't really love me. You're the whore who leaves me for other men." He face grew angry.

"Norman that's not true." She said quickly.

"Shut up." He commanded and looked to his right side. "What's that mother? Kill the slut?"

"Norman it's me!" She pleaded.

"I said shut your mouth!" He backhanded her across the face.

Norma fell backwards at the impact. She hit the ground hard. Norman stood over her looking menacing. She didn't have a choice anymore she screamed as loud as she could before Norman jumped on top of her. His hands reached her throat and drove her head against the floor. His grasp tightened as he called her a whore over and over.

Her vision was starting to blur when Alex bursted into the room. He ripped Norman off of her and she attempted to catch her breath. Norman was struggling hard in Alex's grip and was starting to get the upper hand.

"Don't look." Alex told her.

Norma looked away sadly as Alex put Norman in a choke hold. In less than a minute Norman was conscience in Alex's arm. Alex slowly lowered him to the floor in front of her. Norma looked at him and for the first time didn't recognize him as her son.

She stood up and started crying. Her voice sounded hoarse which only upset her more. She went from heartbroken to angry in a split second. She screamed and kicked the table and then she threw everything on the table at the wall. Norma could feel all her bottled up rage wash away as she broke things. She hardly noticed when Dylan came in and turned on the light. She did happen to see Alex grab Dylan's shoulder before he could reach her. That was good; she was incredibly unstable and didn't want Dylan involved.

Norma moved over to the marijuana plants and began destroying them. She couldn't stop because she knew that if she stopped she'd have to face reality. Her son was gone and in his place was a monster. A psycho in the true sense of the word.


	22. Chapter 22

Alex Romero watched idly as Norma destroyed everything in Dylan's cabin. He wasn't used to her being so upset. Countless screams and swears escaped the lips that he had kissed only an hour ago. His heart ached to be back in that parking lot.

He sighed it was almost time to intervene. She'd been this way for about ten minutes. If he didn't stop her now she'd end up hurting herself and he'd feel responsible. He moved past Dylan towards her unsure of how to go about this. When he reached her he took her arm and pulled her towards him. He was gentler than he had been when she attacked his door and when she broke into his house. He was getting better at this comforting thing.

Alex held her by her shoulders while she protested. "Hey relax. Relax. Norma would you just look at me?"

She whimpered but looked up at him. He hated seeing her this way. He missed her positive yet naive personality. He brought one hand up to cup the side of her face. Norman must have hit her because there was a bruise forming on the right side of her face. He momentarily considered kissing it but remembered Dylan was in the room.

He tried to act normal despite the realization that Dylan was still there watching his every move. "It's gonna be okay Norma. I know it is."

She shook her head. "He's different. Alex you don't get it; without him I'm all alone."

"That's not true Norma. You're not alone. You have me and Dylan. We're not going anywhere."

"No. Everyone leaves me. Sooner or later you'll go." She cried.

"I know you're scared but believe me when I say that we're here. We are not leaving you. We'll get Norman help okay? You're not gonna lose him either."

Norma looked away from him and at Norman. "I can't afford treatment."

"We'll figure it out Norma." Alex paused and then said: "You should probably get some rest Norma. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"Okay." She hugged him.

Alex was a bit surprised as usual but hugged her back. He felt her nestle her head against his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently and looked at Dylan. "Is there a place she can sleep? I gotta stay here with Caleb."

"Uh. She can crash in Gunner's room. He uh isn't here for a few days." Dylan said uncomfortably.

"Okay." He pulled away from her. "Go with Dylan and get some sleep. I'll take care of Norman and Caleb."

She nodded and followed Dylan. Alex watched them disappear into a room and then turned to Norman. He knelt down and checked the boy's vitals. Norman was fine although Alex regretted using that much force towards him in front of Norma. Sadly there wasn't much else he could do without seriously hurting the kid.

Looking at him now Alex couldn't stop feeling bad for Norman. He really was a nice boy when Alex first met him. With him being unconscious Alex could clearly see that sweet little Norman again. He picked him up and gently laid him on the couch. He wiped the hair out of Norman's eyes and went to look for a blanket. He found one amongst the mess and covered Norman.

Alex leaned down and whispered to the sleeping boy: "Don't worry kid we'll get you back."

He took a deep breath he wasn't even close to being done with Caleb. Hopefully he was still holding out okay. Alex started walking outside knowing that he was in for a long night.

"Romero." He heard Dylan call after him.

Alex turned around. "Yeah?"

Dylan caught up with him. "I just wanted to tell you that uh you're really good with her. I've never seen anyone handle her so easily."

Alex felt slightly awkward so he nodded once. "Thanks Dylan."

Dylan's face became grave. "Please don't hurt her."

Alex understood Dylan's fear. "I won't. Now let's go make sure your wanted father is still alive."

He started walking but Dylan didn't follow. "She told you that?"

Alex thought over what he had said. He hadn't realized that Norma hadn't told Dylan that he knew. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I-"

Dylan interrupted his upcoming ramblings. "It's okay. I uh just didn't realize how much she trusted you. She didn't tell me and Norman until last year. I um- don't break her heart man. I mean it."

Alex looked into Dylan's eyes seriously. "I couldn't if I wanted to. Listen Dylan, I'm not the kind of man to go uh expressing feelings but I uh- I love your mother. I meant what I said to her, I'm not going anywhere."

Dylan looked awkwardly at his feet but seemed satisfied. "Okay."

Dylan walked past Alex towards the van. Alex followed behind slowly thinking over their brief conversation. He had the utmost respect for the young man. Dylan like his mother was a warrior; fighting for a happier life while always seeing the good in the one he had now. If Alex had been lucky enough to have had a son he would have wanted him to be like Dylan. Or even like Norman before he lost his mind. Alex realized then that he didn't just want to be with Norma: he wanted to be a part of her family. Alex wanted to be the father figure and protect and love his family.

His family. The idea brought warmth through his body. He had never had a real family. Sure Norma and her boys were deeply damaged but Alex cared about them just the same. He pushed the thought out of his head. Being a member in Norma's family wasn't realistic- it was just a stupid dream. A really good stupid dream.

* * *

Alex crouched over Caleb's shaking body amazed that the man hadn't passed out from pain. Alex stood up and removed his suit jacket. He didn't feel right about doing this. He wasn't a doctor and Caleb's injury was very bad. He shook his head softly; the things he did for this woman.

Alex sat down in the chair Dylan had gotten for him and proceeded to inspect the wound for the 18th time. He poured more alcohol on it causing Caleb to wince. Alex was beginning to fear that he wouldn't be able to save Caleb. He glanced at the needle knowing that he couldn't just sew this up. Ignoring the voice of reason he decided to try anyways. He took the needle and attempted to stitch the top of the wound as Dylan applied pressure to the rest of it. It failed as the blood continued to gush through the stitches. This wasn't going to work.

"Damn it." He whispered under his breath.

Alex searched his brain for other options. There weren't many- Caleb seriously needed a doctor. Alex was about to tell him that point blank when the idea came to him. It was a sick and crazy idea but if done correctly Alex knew it would work.

Alex moved so he was face to face with Caleb. "Are you sure that you won't go to the hospital?"

"No hospitals." Caleb moaned.

"Okay suit yourself." Alex looked at Dylan. "Go start a fire and find a thick blade- like a hunting knife or something similar with a handle. When you're done come back and help me carry him outside."

Dylan's eyes widened. "You're not actually going to-"

"I don't have a choice. Go."

Dylan got up and headed towards the door. Alex looked over at Caleb who clutched the towel to his wound.

"Dylan," Alex called.

Dylan turned. "Yeah?"

"Get him something to bite down on. This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

* * *

Alex sat in front of the fire turning the dagger over in his hands. The fire was almost hot enough and the blade was perfect. Caleb laid on his back in front of him still holding the blood soaked towel. Dylan sat a few feet away looking very nauseous.

Alex didn't feel too good himself but it had to be done. He stuck the blade into the fire. He watched for several minutes until it began to glow red.

He pulled it out of the fire. "Dylan give him the cloth to bite and be ready to move part of the towel."

Dylan did as he was told and Caleb took the cloth. He prepared to bite down as Dylan moved the towel. Alex acted quickly as he saw the blood begin to pour from Caleb. He pressed the blade again the wound.

The sounds were enough to make Dylan vomit behind them. First it hissed and then it sort of sizzled. Dylan hadn't even seen the blood boiling or smelled the skin burning but he had had the honor of hearing his father/uncle scream. The screams were absolutely sickening. If Hell had theme sounds these were them. Alex pulled the blade away and saw that the bleeding in that spot had stopped. That was good it was working. Chills went down his spine when he calculated that he had to do this at least 12 more times to seal the gash completely.

"Come on Dylan pull it together! We gotta do this fast!" Alex shouted over Caleb's deafening cries.

Dylan wiped his mouth on his sleeve and nodded. Alex reheated the dagger as Dylan prepared Caleb for the second time. He half listened as Dylan tried to calm Caleb. Alex took the blade out of the fire and without hesitation plunged it against the wound. It wasn't any easier the second time as Caleb thrashed and screamed more. Dylan tried his best to hold him down and ignore the bubbling wound at the same time.

Alex took the metal off Caleb and back into the fire. He stuck it back on moments later. He repeated this step twice more before Caleb screamed for him to stop.

"We can't stop Caleb. We're really close to being done." Alex lied. Eight more to go.

"No more." Caleb groaned.

Alex just wanted to get this over with. "Caleb this is working. If we stop you'll die. You're doing really well so let's just keep goi-"

"He's being nice Caleb. What he really means is stop being a baby and suck it up." A voice called from the porch. Her voice.

Alex looked up from Caleb to see Norma standing in an oversized robe. He'd never understand how she managed to look so good when she was doing so bad. Again he longed to be in that parking lot at the party that he used to hate.

Caleb muttered something about how Norma could take his spot if she was so brave. Alex wasn't exactly keen on the idea of Norma suffering this much. He glanced back down at Caleb's quivering body.

"We gotta get this done. Go back inside Norma, you're supposed to be resting."

She scrunched up her face. "No way. I can't fall asleep to the sound of someone being cauterized."

He was already losing this argument. "Norma you don't want to see this." Alex nodded at Dylan. "He turned green just because you said the word."

Dylan looked too sick to defend himself but Norma wouldn't put up with it. "That's because men are wimps. I'm staying and that's final."

She had used her authoritative mom voice on him. "Alright. Fine."

Norma sat down on the ground beside Caleb's head. She rubbed his good shoulder, his neck, and his temples. Caleb closed his eyes and Alex was able to resume the cycle. Alex found it funny that he went from feeling sorry for the guy to feeling extremely envious of him. He thought about it for a moment and decided that he would willingly have someone cauterize him if it meant Norma would rub him that way.

The thought brought a smile to his lips despite the situation. "What are you smiling about?" Norma asked curiously.

"Nothing." but his smile didn't fade in the slightest way.

Alex finished pressing the burning dagger against Caleb and admired his work. It turned out better than he thought it would. "You'll have a pretty cool looking scar there Caleb."

For the first time all night Caleb laughed. It sounded more like a croak but it was definitely a laugh. "Yeah I bet. Thanks a lot doc."

Alex smiled. "Not a doctor just a well-trained cop I guess."

"Well I'd rather you be a doctor than a cop. I'm wanted." Caleb laughed again.

This made Alex laugh. He was surprised at how awful his laugh sounded too. "Okay. I think it's time for us all to go to bed."

"Agreed." Dylan who was usually so tough said looking more like death than Caleb did. "I'll sleep in the van with Caleb."

Alex nodded and helped Dylan carry Caleb inside the van. He said goodnight to them and stepped outside to Norma waiting for him. He shut the van door and started to the cabin.

Alex stopped. "Wait here."

He jogged back to the SUV and retrieved his handcuffs. They couldn't risk Norman waking up in the night. Norma looked sadly at them in his hand and continued walking. They stepped inside and Alex moved to Norman.

He was gentle and quick while leaning Norman forward and slipping the cuffs on his wrists behind his back. He laid the boy back down and pulled the blanket over him again. Norma planted a soft kiss on Norman's forehead before leading Alex into the bedroom and closing the door. Alex suddenly felt more nervous than he had when he was cauterizing Caleb's wound.

This feeling tripled when Norma reached up and tugged his tie down. She slipped it over his head and threw it on top of the dresser. Norma began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. He didn't dare move or even breath. This was way more intimate than the first time she undressed him.

"You know I was thinking about what Caleb said," Norma spoke softly as she reached the last of the buttons. "about you being a doctor and as good as you did tonight I couldn't imagine it. I don't know maybe it's because Doctor Romero doesn't roll off the tongue like Sheriff Romero." She said while pulling off his shirt.

He felt himself tightening in places that had no business tightening and knew he had to stop this. But as her fingertips brushed against his bare chest he found it hard to resist. He wanted her so badly in that moment but he knew better. Alex stepped away from her.

Norma huffed. "So that's it huh? You can confess your love to me, kiss me in a parking lot, but when it comes to being intimate you draw the line."

Alex moved so that he was standing over her. "No I'm drawing the line because I'm no James Finnegan. I'm not going to take advantage of you because you're sad."

Norma's facial expression changed and her lips parted. She looked at him surprised and touched. She got up on her tip toes and lightly kissed him on the lips. Alex's eyes closed and he shivered.

Norma pulled away. "Goodnight Alex."

Alex watched as she flicked the light off and slipped out of the robe. In the moonlight he caught a glimpse of her milky skin covered only by lingerie. Then she climbed into the bed and scooted all the way over for him. He sighed and got into the bed beside her.

Norma was facing him so he whispered his goodnight and turned on to his other side. Alex was well aware of her breath on the back of his neck. He smiled and allowed himself drift off.


	23. Chapter 23

Norma Bates woke up feeling extremely uncomfortable. In her sleep she had somehow managed to completely wrap herself around Alex. She had her right arm entwined around his neck, her leg draped over his body, and her head was resting on his bare chest. He had his arm around her shoulders but that hardly compared. What made it a million times worse was that she was only wearing a bra and panties. She desperately had to remove herself from this situation. Norma started by slowly pulling her leg off of him and then her arm. She was in the midst of sitting up when Alex spoke.

"About time you woke up; there's only so much drool a man can take." Alex teased.

Drool. Norma frantically looked down to where she had been laying. Sure enough there was a small puddle. She felt her face redden and she quickly took the corner of the blanket and wiped it away. "Sorry."

Alex smiled at her. "Hey don't worry about it. You're not the first girl to drool over me."

Despite her embarrassment she had to laugh. "I'm sure."

Alex's goofy smile faded a little. "How does that feel?" He nodded at the right side of her face.

She brought her hand up to her cheek and winced. "It's tender. How bad does it look?"

"Not bad at all. You look great." Norma could hear the lie in his voice.

"Thanks." Norma yawned. "What time is it?"

Norma realized then that his arm was still partly around her. He pulled her back down on to him so he could read his watch.

"Hm about 7:30." He said squishing her against him.

She laughed. "You're in an unusually pleasant mood?"

"Yes well I slept unusually good." He said pulling out from under her and off the bed.

Norma felt cold without him. "Alex?"

He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes, of course, betrayed her and travelled away from his face to his body. Norma didn't feel right about how drawn she was to him. After last night he must have thought she was just another unhinged women.

"Is there a question there or are you just checking me out?" Alex said looking down at himself shyly.

"I uh-" She smiled awkwardly. "I wanted to apologize for coming on to you like that last night. I was tired or something. I don't know I'm sorry."

Alex looked away uncomfortably. "Uh it wasn't a big deal. A lot happened last night. A lot of drama and uh regretful actions."

Norma sat up bringing the blankets with her. "What do you mean- was there something you regretted?"

He scratched his head. "Um yeah I guess so. I wish I hadn't said some things."

A pain formed in her heart. "Oh. Were those things true at least? Or did you just say them because..." Norma trailed off sadly.

Alex answered slowly. "No. No everything I said was true. I just never intended to say it."

Norma crawled out of the bed and hesitantly moved to him. "Well personally I'm glad you said it. Actually I'd be happy to hear it again."

Alex bit his lip and for the first time Norma clearly saw him blush. He smiled and cupped her face. "I love you."

Norma shook her head in awe trying to think of a response. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too but she couldn't. Even if she could she wouldn't have had the time to. Alex kissed her. This would become the first of many kisses Alex initiated. She closed her eyes and her hands moved to rest on the small of his back. Norma was instantly hazy. Her mind somehow stopped working and all she could do was kiss him back. She probably would have kissed him all day if it wasn't for the panicked scream from the living area.

"MOTHER!"

Norma jumped back from Alex. "Shit."

She hurried around to find the weed smelling robe from last night. She found it and went to the door. Norma froze. She couldn't let Norman see her leave the bedroom with Alex. She looked for an alternative and then she saw it. There was a window, a window big enough to be her escape route. She started over to it and Alex grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Going through the window. He can't see us together. He'll blackout again." She whispered quickly.

Alex let go of her arm. "You're insane."

"And you love it."

He rolled his eyes and she turned to open the window. She got it open, spun around, and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. She slipped out of the window before Alex could protest again. Norma stood up outside and grinned at him. She felt awfully proud- that usually doesn't go that gracefully.

"MOTHER!" Norma heard again so she took off to the front of the cabin.

She bursted through the front door to see Norman wriggling around on the sofa. She rushed over and crouched on the floor in front of him. Norma helped him to sit up but didn't make eye contact.

"What the Hell is this?! Why is everything so messy? Where's Dylan? Why am I handcuffed mother?!" Norman demanded all at once.

She looked up at him and he gasped. "Mother what happened to your face?"

Norma felt the tears well up in her eyes. "You had another blackout Norman."

His eyes started watering. "Tell me I didn't do that mother."

Norma pulled her hand up to cover her face. Norman began to cry. She wrapped her arms around him holding him to her.

"Tell me I didn't do it. Tell me I didn't hurt you." He sobbed.

"I can't tell you that honey." Norma held him closer.

Norman managed to push away from her. "Don't touch me mother. I'm a bad person. I hurt you." He paused momentarily. "I- I want to go mom."

Norma got up on to the couch beside him. "Go where Norman?"

"To one of those nice in- institutions. You were right mother, I need help." Norman cried.

The tears began to roll down Norma's cheek as she nodded. "Alright."

She hugged him again and this time Norman just buried his head in her shoulder. "I'm sorry mom. I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart, you'll be okay." Norma rubbed his back.

She felt relieved and heartbroken to hear her baby admit that he needs help. Hopefully for the price of it Pineview would be able to help Norman. Maybe just maybe she had a shot at a happy life.


End file.
